Yoko Nadeshiko: La quinta prometida de Ranma
by porotazuki
Summary: Y si Ranma hubiera tenido un gran primer amor... antes de Akane? Busquen en facebook Perra! Cómic
1. Yoko, la heredera del combate Hiryuu

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO1:

YOKO, LA HEREDERA DEL COMBATE HIRYUU.

Por las calles de Nerima...

- ¡Maldicióoooooooon! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo! - exclamó mi nuera (Ranma: ¡No es tu nuera!).

- Y bueno... si fueras un poquito más rápida, todo saldría bien! - exclamó mi hijo.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Ranma recibió una paliza.

- ¡Te lo merecés! ¡Por idiota! - dijo Akane.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - se largó a llover.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Justo ahora que tengo que ir a la escuela! - dijo mi hija (Ranma: ¡Hijo!) ¡Ahora hija!

- ¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Igual, hoy es el último día de clases, no debes preocuparte más! - comentó Akane.

Después de clases...

DOJO TENDO

- ¡Jaque! - exclamé jugando al shogi. - ¡Ganéeeeeeeeeeee! -

- Ju! Jugando solo, cualquiera gana! - comenta Nabiki observando el partido.

- ¡Ya llegamos! - exclamaron mi hijo y su prometida.

- Al fin... papá quería que nos reunamos todos... debe decirnos algo muy importante según él... - llega Kasumi.

Todos nos reunimos en el chabudai...

- ¿Y? ¿Cuando llega este? - preguntó Ranma-chan.

- He llegado...! - exclamó Soun. Este se sienta. - Los he reunido, para decirles que... ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones dentro de tres días!

- ¿Siiiiiiii? ¿Y a dónde? -

- A la playa! -

Pasaron los tres días...

En el viaje...

- ¡Vamos de paseo! - cantábamos. - ¡En un auto feo! -

- ¡No es feooooooooooo! - gritó Soun.

Finalmente... llegamos a las...

VACACIONES

- Mnmnmnmn... ¿Y esto es un hotel? - preguntó mi hijo, viendo una carpa.

- Y bueno... ¿¡Qué le voy a hacer!? ¡No hay dinero! - respondió Tendo.

Día siguiente...

- ¡Vamos Akane! ¡Vamos al mar! - exclaman Nabiki y Kasumi.

- De acuerdo... Ranma... ¿No vas a ir? - preguntó Akane.

- Si... ¡Ya voy! - respondió el ingrato de mi hijo. Las cuatro chicas, vistieron su traje de baño (Ranma: ¿¡Chicas!?)

- ¡Nosotros también vamos! - exclamamos Tendo, el maestro Happosai y yo.

Camino al mar...

- ¡Qué liiiiiiiindoooooooo! ¡Las chicas en bikiniiiiiiiiiiiiis! - comentó el sensei, imaginando.

En el mar...

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? ¿Esta no es la playa más visitada de Nihon? ¿Cómo que no hay nadie? - preguntó Nabiki.

- Y... y... y... ¿¡Y las chicas en bikiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!? - gritó el ladrón de prendas íntimas.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Tenemos la playa para nosotros sooooolos! - dijo con alegría Ranma en su forma femenina. Todos empezamos a correr para el mar, menos Happosai, que angustiado mira que no hay chicas...

- Ahí va la pelota Ranma! - exclamó Akane jugando con su mitad-prometido y mitad-prometida.

- ¡Es mía! - gritó Ranma.

- Miralos Kasumi... por fin esos dos se llevan bien... ¿Pero cuanto durará? - comentó Nabiki a su hermana mayor.

- La verdad, no sé, pero quizás, en estas vacaciones, logren llevarse un poco mejor... ya que no los molestan. - contestó Kasumi.

- ¡Jaque! - exclamó Tendo.

Cartelito mío: "No juego más".

- Oigan... ¿Para eso vinieron acá? ¿Para jugar al shogi? - preguntó Happosai.

A la noche...

- Al fin! ¡Agua caliente! - exclama Ranma, tomando el agua que Kasumi hirvió para volver a su forma masculina.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKK! ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK! - se larga a llover.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - exclamó mi hijo, nuevamente en su forma femenina.

- ¡Pronto! ¡Vayamos dentro de la carpa! - gritó Tendo.

Rayos, truenos, relámpagos, lo necesario para acabar con el "hotel" de 1000000000 estrellas de los Tendo.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Ahora donde dormimos! - comentó Akane.

- Y encima con esta lluvia... - sigue Nabiki.

Toda la familia, empezamos a correr, para buscar algún refugio...

RESIDENCIA NADESHIKO

- Mnmnmnmn... No creo que sea correcto entrar en una casa ajena... - dijo Kasumi.

- Pero... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? No hay otro refugio... - siguió su padre.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - se oye una voz...

- Este... disculpe quién quiera que sea... es que... no teníamos a donde ir, con esta lluvia... - contestó mi hijita pelirroja.

- Mnmnmnmnm...? - la figura hace su aparición. Era un hombre mayor, de mi edad, aproximadamente. De cabello negro canoso y vestía de manera muy peculiar. Su ropa, parecía de origen chino, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Llevaba en su pecho, un objeto dorado, con forma de media Luna, o quizás un cuerno de toro, en fin, algo muy extraño. Su camisa, tenía una especie de dragón.

- ¿Chou Nadeshiko? - pregunté en un cartelito.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, panda? - preguntó Chou.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te acordás de mí? - interrogué en un cartel. - "Ah, claro, estoy transformado." - pensé.

- ¿Tenés agua caliente? - pregunté yo en cartel. Me rocié con agua caliente. - ¿Ahora recuerdas? -

- ¡Claro! ¡Genma Saotome! ¡Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos! - exclamó Chou, mi amigo, abrazándome.

Un rato más tarde...

- Familia... El hombre que ven a su izquierda, es Chou Nadeshiko... Era mi profesor del estilo de combate "Hiryuu". - dije.

- ¿Hiryuu? - preguntaron todos.

- Si, Hiryuu. Es un estilo de combate, basado en cartas con figuras de dragones. - seguí. - Cada ser vivo, posee un dragón en su corazón. Este dragón, es representado por el punto vital. Cada carta Hiryuu, representa el punto vital de cada persona. Se utiliza la carta del oponente, con la que luego se conoce el punto vital, y se ataca. -

- ¡Guaw! ¡Qué lucha! - comentó Akane.

- Si, sin duda es un gran estilo marcial! - afirmó Soun.

- Pero... Tío Genma... ¿Cómo hiciste para pagarle al profesor Chou, sus clases? Según vos, nunca tuviste dinero. - dijo Nabiki.

- La verdad es que... - exclamé convirtiéndome en panda. Cartelito mío: "Es una larga historia."

- ¡Ey, papá! ¡Nabiki tiene razón! ¿Cómo hiciste para pagarle eso? - preguntó mi hijito adorado.

- Pues... me prometió, que Ranma, su hijo, se casaría con mi hija... - respondió Chou.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡VIEJO ESTÚPIDO! - gritó mi hijo lanzándome por los aires.

Después...

- Así que... Genma como no tenía dinero para pagarte por ser tu alumno de artes marciales, comprometió a Ranma con tu hija... ¿Verdad? - preguntó Nabiki.

- Así es... Es que ambos, estaban tan enamorados que... quería a toda costa, que ellos sean felices...- respondió Chou.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto locoooooooo? ¿Cómo voy a amar a alguien que yo no conozcooooooooo? - gritó Ranma.

- ¿Vos sos Ranma? ¡Jua! ¡Jua! ¡Jua! ¡Jua! - ríe Chou. - Ey, Saotome Genma! Usted dijo que había tenido un hijo varón! -

Cartelito mío: "Cayó en Jusenkyo, como yo."

- Ah... si cayó en Jusenkyo... ¿Vuelve a la normalidad con agua caliente no? - preguntó Chou, derramando agua de una tetera en el cuerpo de mi hijo. - ¡Hay! ¡Mi yerno! - lo abrazó.

- ¡Ya cállese! ¡No me voy a casar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco! Aparte... ¿¡Cómo se atreve a decir que yo la amo!? - gritó mi hijo.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas a Yoko? - preguntó Nedeshiko.

- ¿Quéeeeeee? ¿A Yoko? - exclamó Ranma con cara de asombro.

- Ranma... ¿La conoces? - interrogó Akane.

- ¡Oye, papá! ¿Qué ruido es ese? ¿Hay visitas? - llegó una muchacha. Ella, era una chica, de 14 años. De cabello rubio y ojos claros. Su vestimenta, era muy parecida a la de Chou, su padre.

- ¡Yoko! - exclamó mi hijo. - Hace mucho que no te veo! -

- ¿Ranma? ¿¡Ranma!? ¡Ranma! ¡Sos vos...! - dijo Yoko. - ¡Raaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaa! - lo abrazó - ¡Te extrañé! -

- Mnmnmnmnm...? Parece que se conocían, y eran buenos amigos. - comentó Nabiki con cara de pícara.

Hora del almuerzo...

- Ejem... Akane... esta chica es muy linda... ¿Y si Ranma se enamora de ella? - murmuró Nabiki.

- Ja! No me interesa... - comentó Akane.

- Ranma... no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé en este tiempo... - comentó Yoko. Akane comenzó a escucharlos.

- Yo también te extrañé... - afirmó Ranma. El ki de Akane, empezó a crecer.

- Jejeje! Akane... miralos, se llevan muy bien... - susurró Nabiki.

- En serio? ¡Ja! ¡Que bien! - comentó Akane en tono sarcástico.

- Tengo que contarte muchas cosas Yoko... muchas... - dijo Ranma.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un paseo por el parque? - preguntó Yoko.

- Si, me encantaría. -

A fuera...

Mi hijo y Yoko, se sentaron en verde césped. Ambos, contemplando el caluroso día.

- Así que... te transformas en mujer... - exclamó Yoko.

- Pues... si... es una gran desgracia... - comentó Ranma-chan. Akane, detrás de unos arbustos, los observaba.

- Ejem... Akane... ¿Quieres que te ayude a recuperar a Ranma? - preguntó Nabiki.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Akane.

- ¡Ey, Akane! ¿Qué haces ahí? - la vió Ranma.

- Oye, Ranma... ¿Quién es esa chica? - preguntó Yoko.

- Pues... se llama Akane... - respondió mi hijo.

- Es mi hermana, y la prometida de Ranma... - llegó Nabiki.

- Oye Nabikiiiii! - gritó enojado Ranma.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos estas diciendo!? ¡Quién querría relacionarse con un hermafrodita como él! - aparece mi nuera.

- Pues... ¡Mira quién lo dice, marimacho! - ataca Ranma.

- ¡Pervertido! -

- ¡No linda! -

- ¡Baka! -

- ¡Antipática! -

Ambos muchachos, empezaron a sacarse la lengua.

No muy lejos de ahí...

- ¡RAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAA! - llegó Soun. - ¿¡Es cierto que Yoko fue tu primer amooooooooor!? -

- ¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Pero... quién te dijo esooooo? - exclamó Ranma.

- ¿Es cierto o noooooo? - preguntó Tendo.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Shogi: es una especie de ajedrez (Lo que siempre juegan Soun y Genma).

Sensei: simple y sencillo, maestro.

Nihon: este es el nombre original de Japón.

Chan: es un término que se utiliza para llamar a una persona del cual uno tiene mucha confianza. Además, se usa especialmente para las mujeres y los niños.

Chou: "hombre útil"

Yoko: "siempre está a tu lado"

Nadeshiko: es una flor japonesa que hace referencia a la mujer perfecta.

Hiryuu: en chino sinifica dragón.

Baka: en japonés significa tonto.

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 c.m. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Cualquier comentario , queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "El primer amor de Ranma"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	2. El primer amor de Ranma

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 2:

EL PRIMER AMOR DE RANMA.

- ¡Raaanmaaaaaa! Dime... ¡¿ES CIERTO O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! - preguntó mi amigo Tendo.

- Eh... Ah... bueno... - Ranma se sonrojó.

- ¡Guaaaaw! ¡Me parece que lo perdiste Akane! - exclamó Nabiki.

- ¡¿A quién le interesa?! - gritó Akane, luego observó a Ranma... - ¡Te deseo suerte, Ranma! ¡Sean felices! - y se fue.

- A-a-a-a-akane! ¡Esperaaaaaa! - gritó mi hijo persiguiéndola.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡El compromiso con Ranma y Akane se anuló! ¡Ranma será mi yerno! - comentó Chou.

- Escúcheme señor Nadeshiko o como se llame... ¡Ranma se casará con mi hija, Akane! - comentó Soun.

- Vuelve a decir eso... y lo echo de mi casa... - contestó Chou.

Hora de dormir...

- "Maldición! Tuve que guardar mi orgullo." - pensó Tendo.

- "Jejejejeee! Cuando vuelva a Japón... Voy a contarles a todos del primer amor de Ranma, para ganar algunos yenes." - pensó la chica calculadora y fría de la familia Tendo, Nabiki.

- "Mnmnmnmn... y yo que pensaba que Ranma y Akane, estas vacaciones la pasarían muy bien, porque no hay nadie quién los moleste..." - pensó Kasumi.

- "Muejeje! Esta chica, Yoko, es muuuuuy linda... Luego iré a buscar algo de su ropa interior..." - pensó el maestro.

- "Espero que no me echen de la casa de la familia Tendo, por este inconveniente" - pensé.

- "Ese Ranma y sus prometidas... ¡Me gustaría darle una lección!" - pensó Akane.

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - Ranma, dormía sin ninguna preocupación.

Un rato más tarde...

- ¡Raaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa! - exclamó Yoko.

- ¿Qué pasa Yoko? - preguntó mi hijo.

- ¡Mi amor! - y lo besó. - ¡Casémonos inmediatamente! -

- ¡Ranma! - llegó Akane, esta comenzó a llorar. - Acaso... ¿Me vas a dejar? ¡Esta bien me voy! -

- AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ESPERAAAAAAAA! - gritó Ranma. - Akane, no te vayas! Por favor! ¡Debes saber que yo...! ¡Debes saber que yo... ¡Debes saber que yo te... -

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn...? - despertó Ranma. - "Todo era un sueño... Menos mal" - pensó luego.

En el patio...

- Creo... que necesito relajarme un poco... - dijo Ranma para sí mismo. - ¿Qué? - exclamó, al ver sentada a Yoko por ahí...

- ¡Yoko! ¿Qué haces ahí? -. Yoko voltio para ver...

- H-h-h-hola Ranma... - saludó algo avergonzada. Yoko y mi hijo, se quedaron un rato sentados...

- Ranma... ¿Es verdad lo que dijo el padre de Akane? ¿Fui tu primer amor? - preguntó Yoko...

- Si, es verdad... - respondió Ranma, algo ruborizado... - La verdad... es que me gustabas mucho... Auque eras más chica... fuiste la primera que yo me enamoré... me gustabas por tu manera de ser... eras tan cálida... tan buena... Y... esa linda sonrisa que tenías... -

- R-r-r-r-ranma... - murmuró Yoko... - Vos... también me gustabas... desde niña, siempre estuve secretamente enamorada de vos... - confesó Yoko. Luego pasó un rato...

- Ranma... dime... ¿Akane es tu prometida? - preguntó Yoko.

- Si, eso fue lo que decidieron nuestros padres... - contestó mi hijo.

- Vos... ¿No sentís nada por ella? - cuestionó la pecosa.

- Claro que no... ¿¡A quién le interesaría una machona como ella!? - respondió Ranma-chan.

- Ranma... tus ojos no me mienten... ¡Jajajaaaa! - empieza a reír.

- ¡¿Qué es gracioso?! - se enojó el hermafrodita de Ranma.

Luego de una charla, Yoko se paró, y dijo que tenía sueño e iba a dormir. La muchacha, se tropezó con una pelota, que estaba tirada en el piso. Para que no se lastimara, mi hijo corrió en su auxilio, pero por un error, cayo encima de él. En ese momento un ki enorme aparece. Era Akane, que su cara, demostraba lo enojada que estaba.

- Es... es... es un error... no es lo que vos pensás... - exclamó Ranma con algo de temor.

- ¡PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOS! ¡¿TE PENSAS QUE MI IMPORTA!? - gritó Akane.

- Pero, pero... Es que... solo - Ranma intentó defenderse.

- ¡CALLATEEEEEEEE! ¡RRAANNMMAAAAAAAAA! - Akane levantó su mano y resonó en la mejilla de Ranma, haciendo el ruido de - ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -.

Día siguiente...

- ¡RANMA SAOTOME... - gritó Akane. - ...TE ODIOOOOOOO! ¡Arruinaste todas mis vacaciones! - dijo mi nuera, practicando su karate con un muñeco.

- ¿En serio me odias? - apareció Ranma, con cara triste. - Qué horror... preferiría que me odiara cualquiera, pero menos vos... -

- Ra-ranma... - dijo Akane sonrojada.

- Je! Caíste! - dijo Ranma.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - pobre de mi hijo.

- ¡Heeeeey! ¡No rompan el techo! - exclamó Chou. Desde allí, Yoko observó todo.

En el tejado...

- "Vaya chica. Siempre tengo que salir volando con Aerolíneas Akane" - pensó mi hijote.

Hora del almuerzo...

Nos reunimos en un kotatsu. Todos para almorzar.

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn... ¡Qué bien huele! - exclamó Nabiki.

- Cierto. ¿Quién está cocinando? - preguntó Kasumi.

- Pues... Yoko... - responde Chou.

- ¡PUAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG! - Akane escupió su jugo.

- Eh... Akane que te pasa? Ahora me tengo que bañar de vuelta! - exclamó Tendo.

- Y Ranma? - preguntó el maestro Happosai. - Estoy esperando que venga, para bañarlo de agua fría. -

- Ya vine! - llegó mi hijazo. Akane, miró para otro lado, ignorándolo completamente.

- Mnmnmnmn... ¿Qué están cocinando? Huele muy bien... - preguntó Ranma-chan.

- Pues... Yoko está cocinando hiyamugi... - respondí. Ranma se sentó con nosotros en la mesa, sin decir una palabra. Este, miraba fijamente a Akane, quién lo ignoraba completamente. Mi hijo, no estaba muy contento con la actitud de su prometida.

- ¡Ya vine! ¡Acá está el almuerzo! - llegó Yoko. Todos, agarramos nuestro hashi, y decidimos probarlo.

- ¡Está riquísimo! - dijimos todos.

- ¡Yoko, cocinas mucho meeeeeeejor que Akane! ¿No Ranma? - preguntó Nabiki.

- Eh... bueno la verdad... - respondió Ranma.

- Listo! ¡Ya sé como arreglar la cosa! - exclamó Chou. - La que cocine mejor de las dos, se queda con Ranma. -

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - gritaron todos.

- ¿N-n-n-no podría poner otro tipo de competencia? - preguntó Tendo.

- No! ¡La que cocine mejor se queda con Ranma! - afirmo mi profe.

- Esta bien! ¡Acepto el desafío! - dijo Akane.

- Pero... Akane... ¡Vas a perder a Ranma muy fácilmente! - exclama Nabiki.

- ¡Voy a ganaaaaaaaaaar! - gritó Akane.

- ¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - se rió mi hijote.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - salió volando.

Akane terminó de cocinar...

- Mnmnmnmnmn...? ¿Y por qué yo lo tengo que probar? - preguntó Ranma.

- Por que sos el premiooooooo! - dijo Chou.

- ¡Raaaaanmaaaaaaa! ¡No lo pruebes! ¡Por favor! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! - lloró Tendo.

- Eh... Ah... ¡No tengo hambre! - afirmó mi hijo.

- Miren! ¡Ukyo trajo un okonomiyaki! - señaló Nabiki.

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? - dijo Ranma-chan.

- Caíste cuñado! - exclamó Nabiki.

- Probalo Ranma! - exclamó Chou. Soun se comió lo de su hija... - ¡Oyeeeeeeee! -

- Muejeje! Ahora ya no la puede probar... - comentó mi consuegro.

- M-m-m-maldito! Ejem... no importa. Total, Yoko ganará porque Ranma la ama... -

- Oiga! Yo nunca dije que estoy enamorado de su hija! - gritó el hijo de mis entrañas.

- Ejem... Ranma... ¿Acaso amas a Akane? - preguntó Chou, tristemente.

- Che, parece que usted no me entiende! ¡No me interesa casarme! ¡Cásese usted si quiere! - dije.

- Lo siento, pero... tendrás que casarte con Yoko! Tu papá lo prometió. - dijo el señor Nadeshiko.

- Pues déjeme decirle señor Chou, que Genma prometió que él se casaría con Akane... - exclamó Tendo. Todos me miraron a mí.

- ¡TODO HA SIDO CULPA TUYAAAAA! - exclamaron todos. Mientras yo me convertí en panda.

- Solo hay una forma de arreglar las cosas... - dijo Tendo. - ¡Un duelo por Ranma! -

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Hiyamugi: fideos finos de harina cocidos, pero fríos.

Kotatsu: es muy parecido al chabudai, solo que se usa en el invierno.

Okonomiyaki: pizza japonesa, la especialidad de Ukyo. Significa "Preparado como le guste".

Cualquier comentario , queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "Dojo Tendo vs. Dojo Nadeshiko"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	3. Dojo Tendo vs Dojo Nadeshiko

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 3:

DOJO TENDO VS. DOJO NADESHIKO.

- ¡No! ¡No! y... ¡No! - exclamó mi hijo travestido (Ranma: pero quién te crees que sos?! ¡Panda panzón!). - Siempre es la misma película! ¡Estoy Arto! ¡Arrrrtooooo! -. Ranma se dirigió al baño...

En el benjo...

Mi hijo abrió la puerta... - ¡AAAAARTOOOOO! ¡Ar... - dijo - ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritó. - Y-y-y-yoko... - dijo.

- R-r-r-r-ranma... - exclamó esta, desnuda, al verlo desnudo.

- Voy a buscar el jabón Kasumi! - se escucha la voz de mi nuera. Esta entra al baño y...

- ¡R-a-n-m-a! ¡Y-o-k-o! - exclama al verlos.

- SOS UN PERVERTIDO RANMA SAOTOMEEEEEEEEE! - gritó Akane y salió corriendo.

Hora de dormir...

- Ranma... te odioooooooooo! - exclamó mi nuera en el patio. De pronto, se oyen unos pasos.

- Mnmnmnmn...? - exclama Akane dándose vuelta y ve a Yoko.

- Yoko... que... ¿Qué haces acá? - preguntó la prometida de mi hijo (Kuno: ¡Ni lo sueñes!). Yoko no le responde, y se sienta al lado de Akane.

- Vienes a decirme que Ranma será tuyo a como de lugar... - dijo Akane sarcásticamente.

- No seas así Akane. - dice Yoko. - Mejor guardá tus celos... -

- ¡¿QUIÉN ES CELOSA ENANA?! - gritó mi nuera.

- No grites! - exclamó Yoko, Akane la miró incrédula. - Solo quiero arreglar las cosas... no quiero que haya disputa entre las dos... -.

- Y-yoko... - dijo Akane. - Lo siento... creí... que eras como las demás prometidas de Ranma. Su único objetivo es él, y no les importaría matar a otros con solo tenerlo. -

- Actualmente... Ranma no me interesa... Aunque... antes estaba perdidamente enamorada de él... - comentó Yoko. - Y vos? -

- ¿Y yo qué? - dijo Akane.

- ¿Qué piensas de Ranma? -

- Que es un pervertido! Un degenerado! - afirmó Akane.

- Creo que... tienes una mala imagen de Ranma... - dijo Yoko. - Créeme... cuando te portas amable y gentil con él, es la mejor persona que se te pudo haber cruzado en tu camino... -. Luego dijo Yoko... - Mnmnmn... tengo sueño... me voy a dormir... - y justo cuando estaba por irse.

- Yoko... - pronunció Akane.

- ¿Ah? - exclamó Yoko.

- Gracias... - logró decir mi nuera, Yoko le dió una gran sonrisa, sonrisa muy parecida a la de Akane.

Día siguiente...

- "Donde se habrá metido esta marimacho..." - pensó mi hijo, hasta que la vió. - Akane! -

- Ranma! - exclamó esta.

- Yo solo quería decirte que lo que pasó ayer fue... - dijo Ranma.

- Ya lo sé... ¡No te preocupes! - terminó Akane, mi hijo la miró incrédulo.

Akane vs. Yoko...

Había llegado el momento que todos anhelaban. La familia Tendo, la Saotome y Nadeshiko estaba reunida para presenciar la lucha.

- Este será el combate definitivo del compromiso de Ranma Saotome! Y de cuál dojo administrará! - exclama Tendo.

- Las reglas son las siguientes: hay solo dos formas de perder. La primera es cayendo fuera del cuadrilátero, la segunda es la que caiga y no se levante durante 10 segundos.

Akane y Yoko se dan la mano. - ¡Que gane la mejor! - exclamó Nabiki.

Akane, como siempre, se apresura impaciente con una patada, Yoko, por su parte, logró esquivarla saltando, mi nuera la imita y le lanza una piña, pero la pecosa logró zafarse de ella.

Ambas cayeron al suelo de pie.

- Sos realmente buena en esto... - comenta Akane a su rival.

- Jajajajajaja! - Yoko sonríe - No tan buena como vos Akane-chan... -

Akane decide volver a atacar, esta vez con un codazo, Yoko la piílla (jejeje, ya me estoy pareciendo a los españoles).

Mi nuera le lanzaba todo tipo de golpes, puñetazos, piñas, patadas, codazos, puntapiés, pero ninguno puede contra Yoko. Esta, solo esquiva los golpes, ya que a su contrincante no le lanza ninguno.

- Che, Yoko... ¡¿Porqué no me atacas?! - exclama Akane lanzando una piña.

- Te estoy probando. - contesta Yoko sujetando esa piña con su mano. Akane lanza otro puñetazo, pero Yoko logra evadirlo de la misma manera, sujetando el golpe. Mi nuera, aprovechando el momento, la voló por los aires, pero la pecosa cae de pie, sin recibir ningún golpe.

Así la pelea sigue. Ambas muchachas sudan mucho, estaban muy cansadas.

- Mnmnmnmnmn... - exclamé... - Yoko parece muy buena en esto, es muy habilidosa, es seguro que gane la batalla. - comenté.

- Pues... Que raro que lo digas tan tranquilo... Si Yoko gana nos echaran del dojo de los Tendo. - me dijo mi hijo.

- No te preocupes Ranma! El señor Nadeshiko me dijo que podemos quedarnos en su casa si Yoko termina ganando... JAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamé.

- "Este tipo..." - pensó mi hijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Akane, sigue lanzando a Yoko diversos golpes, pero no puede ni rozarla un poco.

- "Diablos!" - pensó Akane - "Si sigo así perderé... Pero, se anticipa a todos mis golpes... ¿Que debo hacer?" -

Sin pensarlo mucho, mi nuera le lanza a la pecosa una patada, Yoko la esquiva poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de su oponente, dando un gran salto ubicándose detrás de Akane.

A todo esto, Tendo mira tristemente la pelea, mientras Nadeshiko esta muy contento.

- Creo que... llegó la hora de pelear en serio... - dice Yoko.

La pecosa, saca ese objeto dorado en forma de media luna, de allí, obtiene las supuestas cartas con dibujos de dragones sobre ella. Todos la miramos incrédula. Yoko, con una cara fría, cierra sus ojos, analizando la vitalidad de Akane.

- ¡Lo encontré! - dijo Yoko. - ¡Tu punto débil es representado por el dragón amarillo del Este! -

- ¿"Dragón amarillo del Este"? - preguntó Ranma.

- Así es Ranma... - comenta el maestro. - Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la conocida ciudad prohibida de China, se dice que existió un dios. Este dios era un hombre-lagarto, o sea mitad ser humano, mitad un reptil no identificado. A este reptil se le llamó Dragón. El dios le dijo a su gente que era el creador del mundo. Por lo que tuvo que escoger gente común para convertirlos también en dragones para que protegieran la tierra. Estos dragones son en total 28, divididos en cuatro lugares: el Norte, el Este, el Oeste y el Sur. Cada lugar tiene siete dragones de colores y cada color su significado: Rojo = pasión, Verde = esperanza, Azul = Sabiduría/Intelecto, Marrón = temperamento, Blanco = Pureza/Liderazgo, Amarillo = Energía/Luz y Naranja = Salud... Esta historia es algo así como una especie de religión, pero que no hay muchos creyentes en China, es por eso que no se conoce... -

Yoko, en ese instante, lanza un montón de cartas al aire, cartas comunes, nos las de Hiryuu. Akane intenta esquivarlas, moviéndose desesperadamente de un lado para el otro, pero su esfuerzo es inútil.

Mi nuera choca contra la pared, quedando colgada y atrapada con las cartas.

- Esta pelea finalmente llegó a su fin... - comenta Yoko. Con cara de misterio, esta, con la carta vital de Akane en su mano, la lanza por los aires, para darle a su contrincante.

- ¡Akaneeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - gritamos todos.

- a... ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - exclamó mi hijo.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - fue el sonido de la carta...

- Mnmnmnmn...? - exclamamos viendo a Ryoga recibir el golpe.

- Yo solo me perdí... no merezco este castigo... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - se desmayó.

- Por fin Ryoga llegó en un momento oportuno! - comentó Ranma.

Akane, jubilosa, se prepara para seguir con el combate.

- Jejeje! Sigamos... - dijo Akane.

- Que suerte tienes Akane! - exclamó Yoko. - Pero no te durará por mucho! -

Yoko de su medialuna dorada sacó un palo muy peculiar. Ella lo sostuvo e hizo un movimiento extraño. Por ello, el palo se alargó, subiéndola a ella muy arriba.

- ¡Vamos a ver si lográs esquivar esto! - exclama Yoko, largando miles y miles de cartas del Dragón amarillo del Este y lanzándolas todas contra Akane.

- Dios! Voy a tener que ayud...! - dijo Ranma. Pero Tendo lo detuvo.

- Un momento Ranma! Quizás Akane logre esquivar ese ataque... - exclamó Soun.

- Eso espero... - dijo Ranma.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Benjo: es el baño.

Cualquier comentario , queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "La prometida oficial de Ranma"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	4. La prometida oficial de Ranma

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 4:

LA PROMETIDA OFICIAL DE RANMA.

Mi nuera estaba por recibir el ataque de Yoko de las cartas de su punto debil, denominado "El dragon amarillo del Este". Akane

empezó a esquivarlo fácilmente. Yoko, tuvo que aumentar su poder y rapidez, moviendo las cartas realizando movimientos con sus manos sin tocarlas.

- Eso es uno de los poderes del psi-kappa... - comenta el maestro.

- ¿Poderes psi-kappa? - pregunta mi consuegro.

- Si, esos poderes se manifiestan de diferentes formas. La más conocida es el deformamiento de la materia. Este se controla con la mente, y hay pocas personas, que por alguna razón desconocida, saben controlar ese poder a la perfección. Psi-kappa, forma parte de los poderes psíquicos. - responde el maestro. - También, existe el poder psigamma. También forma parte de los poderes psíquicos, solo que con él, se puede leer el futuro y la mente de otro, conocido como la telepatía... -

- ¡Guaw! ¡Que interesante! - dijo Ranma. - Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan original... -

Mientras en la pelea, Yoko logró tocar a Akane, con una de sus cartas. Mi nuera al caer, otras cartas más le dieron.

- ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - lloró Soun.

- ¡Akane Tendo ha caido al piso! ¿Podrá levantarse? - exclamó Chou. - Eso lo veremos en el siguiente episodio! -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Nadeshiko recibió una paliza.

- Oiga! ¡NO! ¡Debemos seguir con el episodioooooooooooooooo! ¡Solo se escribieron 16 renglones! - gritó Ranma.

- M-m-mandición! - gritó Akane.

"- Ganeeeeee! - exclamó Yoko.

- ¡Yoko! ¡Sos la mejor! ¡Te amo! - exclamó Ranma. Y corrieron a abrazarse.

- ¡NO! ¡Ranma! ¡No lo hagas! Yo... yo... ¡Yo te...! - gritó Akane."

- ¡Empezaré a contar! - exclamó Chou. - 10, 9... -

- Akane! ¡Hey, Akane! - le gritó Ranma a mi nuera. - ¡Despierta! ¡Debes despertar! -

- ¿Ah? - exclamó Akane. - Estaba soñando despierta, menos mal. -

- ...8, 7, 6... -

- ¡Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡No puedes rendirte! - dijo Ranma. - ¡No lo hagas! -

- ...5, 4... -

- R-r-r-ranma... - Akane lo miró con cara feliz y contenta. - "Él... él... quiere que gane yo!" - pensó luego.

- ...3, 2...

- "De-bo... l-levantarme... o sino... perderé a Ranma." - pensó Akane.

- ...1... -

- ¡¿SE LEVANTO?! - exclamó Nedeshiko.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA! ¿¡COMO TE QUEDÓ EL OJO!? ¡AJAJAJAJAJAAAA! - festejó Soun.

- ESA ES MI HERMANA! - gritaron Nabiki y Kasumi jubilosas.

- EXCELENTE! - dije.

- ¡MUY BIEN AKANE! - siguió el maestro. - Por eso me gustan tus prendas íntimas! -

- ¡ESA ES MI PROMET...! - comentó Ranma y se tapó la boca.

- ¿¡Cómo!? - dijimos todos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no dije nada! - afirmó mi hijo.

- Demonios! - exclamó Yoko. - Ya me canséeeeeeeee! -

Yoko intenta pegarle a Akane, arriba de su palo, este subió y subió y luego cayó y cayó, pero no del lado donde mi nuera estaba y accidentalmente...

- No! YOKOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Nadeshiko.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - ... cayó fuera del cuadrilatero.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡GA... - gritó Akane. - ...NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -

- ¡Akane ganó! ¡Ganóooooooooooooooo! - siguió Tendo y las hermanas.

- ¡Te felicito... Akane! - Ranma la miró con ternura.

- G-g-g-g-gracias... Ranma... - respondió Akane sonrojada

- QUE SUERTUDAAAAAAA! - dijo Nadeshiko.

- Akane... Me venciste limpiamente... Acepto mi derrota... - dijo Yoko.

- Y-y-y-yoko. - exclamó Akane. - Estoy segura de que... si esto no hubiera pasado... ganabas vos... ¡Sos realmente buena! -

- ¡Oh... no! - dijo Nadeshiko. - Has ganado Tendo... Me resigno a perder... -

En la habitación de los huespesdes...

A la noche... se escuchaban unos ruidos. Esto despertó a Ranma. El escandalo venía de la cocina. Ranma fue hacia allí...

Cocina...

Él, observó una sombra, una figura. Él le pone una mano en el hombro.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH...! - gritó la sombra, pero Ranma le tapó la boca. - ¿R-r-r-ranma? -

- ¿A-a-a-akane? - dijo Ranma. - ¿Qué haces? -

- Pues... tengo algo de hambre... así que decidí comer algo. - respondió mi nuera. - ¿Y vos? ¿Qué haces por aquí? -

- Escuché unos ruidos, y vine a ver... - dijo Ranma.

- ¿Queres comer algo también? - preguntó Akane.

- No tengo hambre... - dijo Ranma.

- Ah... bueno, comeré sola. -

- Pero ya que insistís. - exclamó Ranma. Akane le brindó una de sus dulces sonrisas, lo cual puso a Ranma de los nervios.

Un rato después...

- Ranma... - dijo suavemente Akane.

- Si? Te escucho... - respondió él.

- Ranma... yo... yo... yo... -

- A-a-a-akane... - dijo Ranma sonrojado.

- ... - ambos cayaron.

- Ranma yo... ¡Disculpame! - exclamó Akane.

- ¿Mnmnmnmnmn...? - dijo Ranma.

- Perdoname por desconfiar de vos... - se disculpó Akane.

- ¿Quéeeeee? - preguntó Ranma.

- Es que... pensé que Yoko y vos... - contestó Akane.

- No hay problema... Akane... - respondió Ranma con ternura.

- Ranma... me está agarrando sueño... - dijo Akane.

- A mi también... - comentó Ranma... - ¡Vamos a dormir! -

- De acuerdo... - dijo Akane levantandose, pero se tropezó y...

- ¡AKANE! ¡RANMA! - exclamamos todos al ver a uno encima del otro. - Escuchamos ruidos y vinimos a ver que pasaba, pero nunca imaginamos esto... -

- ¡NO! ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN! - gritaron Ranma y Akane.

Varios días después...

- ¡Diablos! ¡Terminaron las vacaciones! - dijo Ranma.

- A empacar! ¡Nos vamos a casa! - exclamó Soun.

- Esperen! - gritó Yoko. - Al menos... despidamosnos... -

- Ok... - dijo Soun.

- Ranmaaaaaaaaaa...! - Yoko lo abrazó. - No sabes... - empezó a llorar. - No sabes... CUANTO TE EXTRAÑARÉ! -

- Yo... yo también Yoko... - respondió Ranma correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! - Ranma debe ir al doctor.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa Akane!? - gritó Ranma enojado.

- SOS UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOO! - respondió esta.

- Ya empezaste! - dijo Ranma. - Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan celosa! -

- ¿¡Celosa yo!? - dijo Akane. - Sos un estúpido! ¿¡Y vos que te encelás por que duerma con P-chan!? ¡Es rídiculo! -

- GRGRGRGRGRGRRRRRRRRR! - Akane y Ranma se miraban con odio.

- Apresurense o los dejamos! - dijo toda la familia alejados.

- ¡Espereeeeeeeen! -

DOJO TENDO

Luego de un largo y cansado viaje todos llegamos al dojo.

- Ahhhhmmmm...! - bostezó Ranma. - Mañana empezaremos las clases ¡Qué desgracia! -

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! -

- ¿Quuuuuuuuuuéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - gritamos todos al ver a alguien recién llegado. - Yokooooo! - esta, había roto las paredes y estaba llorando. Yoko se abrazó hacia Ranma desesperada.

- ¡Raaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grita llorando. - Mi padre! Mi padre a...! -

- ¿Qué Yoko? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre? -

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Muejejejejeejeeeeeeeeee! Hoy no escribí nada de cultura japonesa! Muejejejejeeeeeee!

Cualquier comentario , queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "El adiós al dojo Nadeshiko"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	5. El adios al Dojo Nadeshiko

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 5:

EL ADIOS AL DOJO NADESHIKO.

DOJO TENDO

- ¿Qué Yoko? ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?! - preguntó Ranma preocupado. Yoko seguía llorando con desesperación.

- Para un poco Ranma! Deja que Yoko se tranquilece! - comentó Kasumi ofreciendole a la pecosa un té.

- G-gggracias... - respondió esta aún con sollozos.

Un rato después...

- Todo comenzó un rato después de que ustedes se fueron... - comenzó a narrar Yoko, mientras una tormenta se aproximo por Nerima. - Cuando yo estaba por terminar la cena, escuché unos gritos que venían del comedor. Eran de mi padre. Cuando finalmente llegué, él estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas, en eso, apareció un hombre, con el tablero del dojo Nadeshiko en sus manos... - Yoko comienza a llorar. - Y en eso... - ya desesperada. - ... se llevó a mi padre corriendo...! - Yoko suelta un llanto terrible.

- Que terrible...! - exclamó Nabiki.

- No sé que puedo hacer... - dijo Yoko.

- Pues, por ahora puedes hospedarte aquí, después de todo, ustedes nos recibieron y nos ofrecieron su casa. - comentó Tendo.

- G-g-gracias... - respondió Yoko.

- No te preocupes... - una mano tocó el hombro de Yoko. - Yo te ayudaré... - era Ranma. - Yo derrotaré a ese infame... -

- P-p-pero Ranma... - dijo Yoko. - No, no puedes, no podrás, necesitarás ser experto en Hiryuu... -

- Ja! Veo que no me conocés lo suficiente mi querida Yoko. - presumió Ranma. - Puedo dominar el estilo de lucha Hiryuu en menos de 3 días! -

- ¡NO TE CONFIES RANMA! - se oye una voz. - Eso es lo peor que un artista marcial pueda hacer! - era yo.

- Pero... ¡¿Eso quiere decir que pensas que no soy capaz de dominar el estilo de lucha Hiryuu?! - gritó mi hijo.

- Claro que no! - respondí. - El padre de Yoko, Chou es el n° 1 de artes marciales Hiryuu, el n° 1 del mundo... - exclamé. - Si alguien ha podido vencerlo y lograr obtener la placa del dojo Nadeshiko fue un hombre que sobrepasa los límites de la naturaleza humana... - comenté. - ¿¡Acaso crees que un muchachito novato como vos podrá vencerlo!? -

- Hey! Yo no soy ningún novato! - gritó Ranma.

- Tiene razón! Sos un engreido Ranma! - dijo Akane.

- Ya basta! Con el tiempo veremos que se puede hacer... - dijo Tendo.

Un rato después...

Habitación de Akane...

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - golpearon la puerta.

- Adelante. - respondió Akane. - Hola Kasumi... decime... ¿Que se te ofrece? -

- Es que... Akane quería pedirte si Yoko puede dormir con vos... - dijo Kasumi. - Es que en la habitación de huespedes está Happosai como un loco. -

- Seguro, dile que venga. -

Patio...

- ¡Maldito Ryoga! - exclamó Ranma. - Estoy cansado de vos! Siempre planeando dormir con ella! - mientras perseguía a P-chan.

- CUIK! CUIK! CUIK! - exclamó el chancho dirigiendose a la habitación de mi nuera (Akane: No lo soy!).

Habitación de Akane...

- Pasá Yoko! Adelante! - dijo Akane.

- Muchas gracias, espero no causar molestias... - comentó Yoko.

Entrada de la casa...

- Vení para acá! Te voy a cocinar! Maldito Bellaco! - gritó Ranma.

Living...

Tendo, andaba mirando la tele...

"- Oh, mi vida, te amo. - dijo un hombre, en el programa.

- Oh, mi cielo, yo también. - dijo una mujer, en la tele."

- ¡¿CUANDO LLEGARÁ EL DÍA EN QUE AKANE Y RANMA DIGAN ESOOOOOOOO!? - gritó Tendo algo emocionado.

- ¡PIT! - P-chan pisó a cabeza de Soun.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - ahora Ranma fue el que la pisó.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Tendo. - ¿¡Acaso te pensas que tenés peso pulma!? -

- Vení acáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - siguió corriendo Ranma.

Cocina...

- Fusf, ya terminé de lavar los platos... - dijo Kasumi. - Bueno ahora me voy a dor... -

- Ryoga! Infameeeeeeeeeeeee! - vinieron Ranma y P-chan.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! ¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFSSSSSSSSSS! -

muy delicados para caminar los dos.

- Vení para acá dijeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - mi hijo corría y corría.

- Raaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa! ¿Y ahora quién va a limpiar todo esto? - dijo Kasumi.

Escaleras...

- Mnmnmnmnmn... a ver... por ahora llevo ahorrando unos... - caminaba Nabiki.

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAAAAAAAAAP! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAP! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAP! - las pisadas de Ranma.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡RAAAAAAAANMAAAAAA! ¡Pisaste mis ahorros! - gritó Nabiki. - Bueno, te pondré recargo en tus deudas conmigo... -

Benjo...

- Muejejeje! Acá Kasumi dejó mucha ropa. - exclamó el maestro revolviendo todo. - Quizás ahora encuentre unas panti-medias de Akane! -

- Ryogaaaaaaaaaaaa! - llegó mi hijo.

- Ranma! Otra vez interfiriendo con mis pl...! - dijo el maestro. - Se fue, menos mal que no se enteró de mis actos de delincuencia... -

- CUIK! CUIK! CUIK! - exclamó P-chan mordiendolo.

- ¡Maldito maestro! ¡Usted es otro depravado! ¡Tome! ¡Tome! ¡Tome! ¡Tomeeeeeeeee! - llegó Ranma.

- ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegó.

Habitación de huespedes...

- ZzZzZZzZZzZZzZzZZzZ! - estaba yo, ahí, soñando con los angelitos, conmigo mismo, cuando interrumpieron el mejor sueño de mi vida...

- VENÍ PARA ACÁ! TE VOY A HACER PURÉ! - gritó Ranma persiguiendo a P-chan.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - les pegué. - ESCANDALOSOS! - les dije luego.

Habitación de Akane...

- Permiso Akane, voy a ponerme el pijama... - dijo Yoko.

- CERDO DE PORQUERÍA! INEPTO! TE VOY A HACER POLVO! - llegó Ranma.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - salió volando por la ventana.

- ¡LARGO DE ACÁ PEDEZO DE PERVERTIDO! - gritó Akane agitada. - Por Dios! todos los días lo mismo! Es un pervertido! - dijo mientras agarraba a P-chan. - Pobrecito! Si te ha hecho algo lo mato! -

- Bueno, ya que no hay moros en la costa, me voy a cambiar... - dijo Yoko.

- Yo también, no voy a dormir con este vestido... - siguió Akane.

- Yokoooooooo! Akaneeeeeeeee! Las puedo abrazar?! - llegó el maestro.

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - salió volando a acompañar a Ranma.

- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Uno no puede tener privacidad en esta casa?! - dijo Akane.

Patio...

- GRRRRRRRRRRR! Lo voy a matar! Ryoga sos un...! - exclamó Ranma y...

- CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - cayó el maestro encima de él.

- Hola Ranma! Vos también fuiste confundido con un barrilete de Akane? - preguntó el maestro.

Habitación de Akane...

- Pero P-chan! Se puede saber que te pasó en la nariz? - dijo Akane con el pijama ya puesto, al igual que Yoko, observando a su mascota con la nariz sangrando.

Día siguiente...

En el chabudai...

- Buenos días hermanas! - saludó Akane.

- Hola Akane-chan! - saludaron estas.

- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó mi nuera (Ranma: Dejá de delirar!).

- Están todos durmiendo. - respondió Nabiki.

- Ya está el desayuno! - gritó Kasumi.

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - se escucharon pasos.

- Ahora ya no... - dijo Nabiki.

- Y este Ranma que no viene! Llegaremos tardeeeeeee! - dijo Akane.

- Si, y Yoko tampoco se levantó. - exclamó Kasumi.

Habitación de Ranma...

"- A-a-a-akane... - Ranma se acercó a su prometida. - Te amo... -

- R-r-r-ranma... - dijo esta. - Yo también... - Ambos se acercaron sus labios hasta que..."

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - vemos a un dulce Ranma, tirado en el suelo y no en su futon. - Bah, ultimamente estoy teniendo pesadillas... - dijo.

En ese momento, apareció Yoko.

- ¿Yoko? -

- ¿Ranma? -

- ¿No vas a ir a la escuela? - preguntó mi otra nuera (Akane: Grrrrrrrrr) Ves como no te gusta (Akane: Y quién dijo que no me Grrrrrr, gus, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, gus, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, GUSTAAAAAAAAA!).

- No! - respondió mi hijo. - Quiero que me enseñes a dominar el estilo de lucha Hiryuu! ¡Hasta que no sea un experto... ¡No voy a volver a la escuela! -

- R-r-r-ranma... pero... - dijo Yoko.

- Sin peros! Todo lo hago por vos... - contestó Ranma, provocando rubor en Yoko. - "Y por mi también, después de todo... ¿Quién quiere ir al colegio? Ya tengo un escusa!" - pensó luego.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Akane escuchó todo y le pegó a su prometido.

- ¡¿Y POR MI NI TE PREOCUPAS, VERDAD?! - gritó.

- Akane! Vos y tus celos de nuevo! - atacó Ranma.

- Callateeeeeeeee! ¡Pervertidooooooooo! - contra-atacó Akane. Y en eso llegó Nabiki.

- Che, Yoko... ¿No te gustaría venir a nuestra escuela? - preguntó Nabiki.

- Siiiiii! Me encantaría...! - exclamó Yoko.

- "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr, ahora voy a tener que ir!" - pensó Ranma.

INSTITUTO FURINKAN

- Guaw! ¿Viste la alumna nueva? - comentaban los muchachos, señalando a Yoko. - Es muy bonita... -

Recreo...

- Atención! ¿Quiere enterarse de las últimas novedades del Dojo Tendo? - dijo Nabiki. - ¡Pues son solo 10000 yenes y usted lo sabrá. -

- Yo quiero saber! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yo! -

- Y yoooooooooooooo! -

- Pues... ¡Yoko Nadeshiko, la nueva alumna del instituto Furinkan fue el primer amor de Ranma! - gritó Nabiki con un micrófono. - Y está prometida a él! -

- NABIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - llegó mi hijo.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAANMMMMMMAAAAAAAA! - gritaron todo el lado masculino de la escuela. - Larga alguna! ¡EGOISTAAAAAAAAAA! -

- IDIOTAS! SON TODOS SICOPATAS! - dijo Ranma.

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegaron a mi hijo.

- Más sicopata es otrooooooooooooooo! - era Akane.

CLÍNICA DEL DR. TOFÚ

- Guaw! Ranma, últimamente sos el paciente que más me visita... - exclamó el doctor enllesando a Ranma.

A la noche...

DOJO TENDO

En el dojo...

- Muy bien Ranma... - dijo Yoko a Ranma. - Te enseñaré el estilo de combate Hiryuu... -

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Chan: es un término que se utiliza para llamar a una persona del cual uno tiene mucha confianza. Además, se usa especialmente para las mujeres y los niños.

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 c.m. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Cualquier comentario , queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "Una historia de amor"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	6. Una historia de amor

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 6:

UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR.

DOJO TENDO.

- ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hyaaaaa! ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - era Ranma practicando, esperando a Yoko para aprender a usar las cartas hiryuu.

- Ya llegué! - era Yoko. - Bien, empecemos. -

En el chabudai...

- Uy! Este Ranma que no viene! Si no se apura llegaremos tarde! - dijo Akane buscando a su prometido (Ranma: sin comentarios).

En el dojo...

- Ranma... mirá, lo básico del hiryuu es la "relajación-concentración-ataque"... - dijo Yoko. - Comencemos por la relajación. Es decir, lo que debes hacer en este primer factor, es estar sereno, no debes sentir ninguna especie de emoción, no puedes distraerte en nada, ni siquiera pensar en la propia pelea. Debes tener tu mente en blanco, como si tu corazón y cerebro fueran huecos. Esa es la clave del Hiryuu. Una vez que has logrado esta primera parte, ya no te costará las siguientes dos... - exclamó Yoko.

- Ranmaaaaaaa! Apurate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela! - gritó Akane acabada de llegar.

- No, no voy a ir hoy al colegio, Akane... - respondió mi hijito querido (Ranma: Falso!).

- Pero... ¿Por qué? - preguntó con cierta extrañeza Akane.

- Porque no! Tengo que aprender el estilo de combate Hiryuu y vencer al que le ha hecho daño a Yoko... - exclamó mi hijo en tono seguro y desafiante.

- Has lo que quieras! - contestó Akane sin poder ocultar su enojo y se dispuso a marcharse de allí para su escuela.

INSTITUTO FURINKAN.

- Hey, Akane... ¿Dónde se metió Ranma? - preguntaron sus amigas al recibir a mi nuera (Soun: Si! Si! Si! Nunca en mi vida había escuchado algo tan original!).

- JA! - logró reir Akane con cierto enojo. - Está con su nueva noviecita, el muy mujeriego! -

- Guaw! Oye, Akane, no creo que sea nuestro asunto meternos pero... ¿No crees que Ranma te ha tomado el pelo? Ya tiene 4 prometidas a demás que vos... ¿Vas a dejarlo así? - preguntaron sus amigas.

- JA! No me importa! - exclamó Akane con su aura de combate prendida al máximo.

DOJO TENDO.

En el dojo...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Yoko golpeó a Ranma con un codazo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre!? - preguntó exaltado mi hijo.

- No debes pensar en nada! Debes tener tu mente en blanco! - gritó Yoko.

- Pero si estaba relajado! - se defendió Ranma. - Empezaré de nuevo. -

- "Mnmnmnmnmnmn... Tengo hambre..." - pensó Ranma.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Calles de Nerima...

- GRGRGRGRGRGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! - Akane caminaba enfurecida.

- Pobre Akane... ¿Sabian que su novio, Ranma, la plantó? - murmuraban varias personas cerca de mi nuera (Ranma: Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!) Basta vos hijo! Te querés hacer el dificil y gozas de mis chistes! (Ranma: No es cierto!).

Akane, solo ignoró los comentarios de la gente que la rodeaba y se fue de allí, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima cayera al suelo.

DOJO TENDO.

Patio...

- Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn... ¡Que lindo respirar el aire! Significa que la paz reina en nuestra casa. -

comentó Tendo con gesto de felicidad.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! - pero en su dojo había ruidos incontrolables.

- Siempre he oido que la paz es frágil... - dijo a si mismo en forma de resignación.

Dojo...

- ¡Ranma, sos un completo desastre! ¡Debes controlar tu mente! ¡Eres un excelente alumno en tu estilo de lucha, pero no perfecto! ¡Hasta que no pases la primera prueba, es imposible que puedas dominar el estilo Hiryuu! - gritó Yoko algo enfadada. Ranma estaba rodillado con sus manos extendidas y mirada clavada en el suelo en tono de resignación.

- Si, ya entendí... - dijo Ranma. - Trataré de nuevo. - su orgullo estaba realmente afectado y dolido, pero todavía tenía confianza en si mismo.

- "Diablos! Si no me relajo no podré dominar el Hiryuu! Ja! Claro que podré! Me tengo fe! He logrado grandes cosas en las artes marciales y he sido invicto en la lucha! He podido enfrentar cualquier obstáculo en menos de un día! ¿¡Cómo no voy a poder lograr este!? ¡Soy el mejor! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - pensó mi hijo.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Yoko le pegó. - Dejá de pensar tonterías! -

Ya en la noche...

Habitación de Akane...

Su ki estaba completamente encendido y para empeorar las cosas, llegó Nabiki.

- Che, Akane, dice Kasumi que la comida estará en unos pocos segundos... - exclamó esta.

- Si, ahora voy... - exclamó Akane aun con su aura prendida, Nabiki no pudo evitar reir tras este acontecimiento.

- Oye, Akane... Ranma se está comportando como todo un caballero con la bella Yoko... Lástima que nunca lo habría hecho con vos... - Nabiki se burló de su hermana, le encantaba ver su rostro lleno de celos, era una escena bastante graciosa para la mediana de los Tendo.

- Vete ya Nabiki! - dijo Akane lo más normal que pudo, pero aún se podia observar llamas alrrededor de ella.

- Tengo una oferta para vos! - dijo Nabiki. - Dame solo 3 mil yenes y Ranma será todo tuyo otra vez! -

- ¿¡Es que no me escuchas!? ¡Rajá de acá! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! - gritó Akane.

- Bueno, Bueno! Te hago una última rebaja! Solo 2 mil yenes! - exclamó Nabiki.

- NO ME INTERESA! ANDATE DE ACÁ POR LAS BUENAS O VOY A RECURRIR POR LAS MALAS! - gritó. Nabiki su asustó un poco por la actitud de su hermana y prefirió retirarse no sin antes decir... - Lo lamentarás! Sos una obstinada! -

Dojo...

- Muy bien Ranma! Te felicito! - exclamó Yoko - No creí que como habías comenzado tan mal ibas a dominar la relajación en solo unas horas! A mi me costó días enteros! Sin embargo, tardas mucho en relajarte, debas practicar eso, pero estoy segura que para mañana lo lograrás! -

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Soy el mejor! - festejó el digno hijo de su padre (Ranma: Bue').

Chabudai...

Todos estaban a punto de comer hasta que...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - llegaron las tres prometidas bonitas de Ranma sin utilizar las puertas como de costumbre. Y se abanzaron a Ranma a abrazarlo.

- ¿¡Cómo es eso de que tienes una nueva prometida!? - preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Eh, Ah... bueno... es todo culpa de mi padre... - dijo Ranma algo avergonzado al sentir a tres hermosas chicas acosándolo. - Verdad papá!? Es todo culpa tuya! -

"Acepta tu responsabilidad Ranma, es todo tu culpa." escribí en uno de mis cartelitos y mutándome en panda.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - mi hijo siempre tan delicado para mandarme a volar.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana en la ciudad de Nerima. Y en el dojo de escuchan extraños ruidos. Akane se percató de esto y salió a investigar con su conocida katana.

Dojo...

Mi hijo Ranma se encontraba entrenando con todas sus fuerzas pero notó que alguien lo estaba observando.

- Akane... ¿Qué pasa? - exclamó sin necesidad de mirar a su prometida para saber que lo observaba.

- Ranma... Es muy tarde... - respondió esta sin ánimos.

- Si, ya sé! Pero Yoko me dijo que estaba segura que dominaría la primera parte del Hiryuu para mañana y no debo defraudarla. - dijo mi hijo. Al escuchar esto, Akane solo lo miró con algo de nostalgia y solo pudo decir...

- Ranma... ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar? -

- ¿Estás loca? Sabes perfectamente que primero muerto antes que lastimar a una chica! - dijo Ranma con sumo orgullo y machismo.

- Solo queria ayudarte... ¡No me subestimes! ¡Peor es nada! - exclamó Akane con algo de rabia.

- Bah... está bien... - respondió mi hijo afeminado (Ranma: Panda panzón!). - Solo trataré de relajarme miestras vos me atacás... ¿Ok? -

- De acuerdo... - llegó a decir mi nuera lanzandose hacia su prometido. Este con gran facilidad logró esquivarla pegando un salto hacia arriba y comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire a caer perfectamente en pie detrás de su prometida. Akane percató esto y se dió vuelta de inmediato lanzando una patada tras otra.

- "Pensar en blanco! Pensar en blanco!" - se decía a si mismo y en muy poco tiempo, logró su objetivo, pudo hacer que su mente se relajara completamente en pensamientos totalmente blancos. La magia de la relajación era que su inconciente esquivaba todos los golpes que su prometida le lanzaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Un rato después los dos luchadores se encontraban agotados llenos de sudor y gran agitación.

- L-l-l-lo logré! - dijo Ranma con la voz entrecortada. - Logré vencer el primer obstáculo! -

- Que bien Ranma! - exclamó su prometida contenta con satisfacer a su futuro esposo. Ranma la miró con ternura y eterno agradecimiento que ella notó.

- Ejem... muchísimas gracias... Akane... - logró decir mi hijo venciendo su orgullo.

- No, no es nada... - dijo Akane algo avergonzada con la mirada radiante de agradecimiento de su prometido y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Ranma pudo notar esto, y así que el también se ruborizó.

Ambos muchachos quedaron callados. Y el silencio rumbó el lugar, solo que momento después, Akane quizo romper.

- Ranma... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

- Si... ¿Cuál? - contestó cortesmente Ranma.

- ¿Por qué hacés todo esto por Yoko? Acaso... - pero Ranma la interrumpió.

- Ella es un recuerdo muy importante de mi vida... - respondió mi hijo. - Digamos que fue la que me enseñó que es el... - Ranma se roborizó al decirlo. - ...amor... -

Akane se sentía realmente triste, Ranma realmente había estado enamorado de esa chica, el problema era si aún lo seguía.

- El dr. Tofú también fue tu profesor del amor... - dijo Ranma algo triste. - Y pienso que debes entender porque la quiero tanto... -

Akane miraba al suelo, temiendo que él muchacho poseedor de esos hermosos ojos azules grisáceos le confesara que su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer y no a ella como tanto deseaba. Temía que si le dijese eso, su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos y se pusiera a llorar en frente de él sin poder evitarlo. Así que decidió cambiar de tema, bueno mas o menos...

- Ranma... ¿Cómo conociste a Yoko...? - preguntó esta.

- Es una historia corta, pero muy larga para escucharla... ¿Realmente no te aburrirás? - dijo Ranma.

- Claro que no. - contestó su prometida.

Ranma empezó a contarle:

"Yo, tenía 14 años recien cumplidos. Y después de tanto entrenar decidimos tomar una vacaciones en esta playa. Dormíamos en una carpa, pero para nosotros era más que suficiente. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos teníamos la desgracia de transformarnos, así que podíamos meternos en el agua tranquilamente.

Una tarde, mi padre salió a buscar algo de comer, pero se topó cun un gran grupo de gente que observaba algo genial. Mi papá no lo pensó 2 veces y decidió chusmear. Fue así como vio a Chou, enfrentándose a un tipo común y corriente. Mi papá supo de inmediato que Chou no era un peleador ordinario y además era muy extraño que tuviera ese traje de combate, muy al estilo chino, pero no lo era. Todos pensaron que Chou era exranjero pero no sabían de donde. Chou venció en un santiamén a su openente. Algo llamó la atención de mi papá: tan solo le ganó con un arme realmente inesperada, una carta. Así que mi padre decidió hablar con Chou ese mismo día y podía enseñarle su truco.

- Pero... ¿Qué recibiré a cambio? - preguntó Chou.

- No lo sé, no tengo dinero si eso es lo que buscas... - respondió mi padre.

- Esta bien. - contestó Chou. - Te enseñaré y luego veré la forma de que me lo puedad pagar de alguna forma. Serás mi alumno! -

Cuando llegó la noche, estaba aún algo preocupado por mi padre, así que decidí buscarlo en algún sitio. Estaba muy oscuro y solo pude percatar un grito. Fui corriendo por instinto hacia allí y fue donde vi que Yoko estaba siendo atacada por unos tipos que solo Dios sabe lo que le querían hacer. Me interpuse defendiendo a la muchacha y fue muy fácil desacerme de ellos. Yoko me miró con eterno agradecimiento y me abrazó."

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Akane golpeó a su prometido.

- Así que también a los 14 eras un pervertido! - gritó mi nuera.

"Al día siguiente el estúpido de mi padre todavía no había llegado, así que me dispuse a esperarlo fuera de la carpa. Fue en ese momento alguien se acercó frente mío y levanté la vista. Se trataba de Yoko. Ella me ofreció una bolsa que tenía llena de comida.

- Toma, esto es para vos... Y gracias de lo de ayer. - dijo.

- G-g-g-gracias... - exclamé algo vergonzoso. Yoko realmente era muy bonita y su sonrisa un caramelo. Fue así como nos hicimos amigos, y todas las tarde ella venía a buscarme para visitarme y me traía algún que otra sorpresa. Era muy amable, gentil, dulce, bonita, la mujer perfecta. Comenzé a tener una fuerte atracción por ella, fuerte, muy fuerte. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando estaba con ella, realmente la amaba, me había enamorado. Mi padre ya no me importaba, porque Yoko estaba conmigo, a mi lado, eran momentos de felicidad eterna cerca de ella."

Akane no pudo evitar sentir su corazón destrozado tras las palabras de Ranma... Estaba trite, muy triste. Ella pensó siempre que él corazón de mi hijo era prácticamente inconquistable. Pero una joven pudo obtener su cariño, su amor. Eso hacía sentir a mi nuera realmente despreciable, puesto que ella no le llegaba a Yoko ni al dedo gordo del pie. Según Ranma, Akane era fea, terca, marimacho, insensible y poco afectuosa, todo lo contrario a la heredera del combate Hiryuu. Esto provocó que una pequeña lágrima de la muchacha de cabellos azulados recorriera su mejilla. Ranma no notó el pequeño llanto de su prometida.

"Sin embargo, no me creía merecedor de su amor. Una chica tan perfecta como Yoko no podía salir con alguien como yo. Quizás te parezca extraño, pero yo sé perfectamente que no soy perfecto, que tengo muchos errores. Soy de presumir mis cualidades, pero... sé que no soy el mejor, a pesar de que mis labios siempre lo digan..."

Ranma se entristeció de repente provocando que su prometida se conmueva. Nunca lo había visto así, tan inseguro de si mismo. Siempre le pareció que Ranma era una de las personas que mas fe tenía en si mismo. Pensó que se creía el mejor, que además era un insesible e ingenuo, pero se equivocó de esa faceta de su prometido. Él sabia que no era perfecto, que tenía demasiados errores como los demás...

- Yoko me brindaba demasiado afecto, más del que yo podía darle. Por eso no la merecía... Ni siquiera era capaz de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que deseaba que fuera mía... No sé dar amor... Creo que es mi punto débil... - dijo Ranma no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima se cayera. Akane notó esto y sin dudarlo le tomó la mano. Ranma se quedó estupefacto por esta reacción de su prometida y la miró a los ojos y el corazón se le salia por la boca con la fuerza con la que latía... Akane lo miraba con suma ternura y admiración, había por fin entendido a Ranma. Se dió cuenta que sus insultos, sus humillaciones eran su forma de demostrar su cariño. Forma bastante extraña de demostrar aprecio, pero él es así y es muy díficil que cambie, pero ya no le importaba a la joven, porque había entendido el comportamiento de Ranma hacia ella, lo mucho que le costaba admitir cuando quería a alguien. Y su forma de demostrarselos era peleando, por lo menos para llamar la atención de aquel que él quería tanto. Un ejemplo muy claro era su forma de actuar conmigo. Tanto él y yo vivimos peleando por las cosas más absurdas pero digamos que es nuestra forma de amar. También Ranma se la pasaba peleando con Ryoga, su principal enemigo, pero que de vez en cuando Ranma lo nombró como su mejor amigo. Akane llegó a la conclusión en él realmente la quería, solo que no sabía como demostrárselo. Ella se puso feliz y abrazó a mi hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma la miraba extrañado y preocupado, no entendía que le pasaba a su prometida, pero también estaba feliz y correspondió al abrazo. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron así, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y estar el resto de sus vidas así.

- No seas tonto Ranma... - logró decir mi nuera. - En extraños momento lograste demostrar tu afecto, en varias ocasiones... a pesar que no lo reconozcas... - y se soltaron un poco, pero aún seguían sujetándose y se miraron a los ojos. Estaban hipnotizados con los ojos del otro y nunca apartarían la mirada.

- Akane... muchas gracias... Necesitaba una palabra de aliento... - dijo Ranma algo roborizado.

- ¿Y? - dijo Akane. - Seguime contando sobre vos y Yoko... -

"Ejem... Chou había descubierto que Yoko hacía salidas extrañas e inoportunas. Así que decidió investigar. Hasta que descubrió que se había enamorado de un "Vago" según me llamó y no quizo que nunca más nos viéramos. Pero yo iba a visitarla todas las noches. Chou se percató de esto y empezó a investigar sobre mí. Descubrió que era el hijo de su alumno así que no dudó más y le pidió a Genma que me conprometiera con Yoko al saber que yo era un gran artista marcial. Según Chou eran dos pájaros de un tiro, 'Yoko se casaría con el hombre que ama y él le corresponde, además de saber artes marciales'. Mi papá axedió a la propuesta de su maestro. Pero yo ya estaba comprometido con vos, Akane. Así que se escapó llevándome con él hacía algún otro lugar de entrenamiento."

- Vaya, una linda historia de amor... ¿Verdad? - dijo Akane.

- Si, puede que sí... - dijo Ranma.

- Uy! Pero mira la hora que es! - exclamó Akane observando su reloj. - Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... -

- Si, tenés razón... - respondió mi hijo acompañándola a su habitación.

Habitación de Akane...

Habían llegado los dos jóvenes. Justo cuando Ranma se dispuso a marcharse, Akane le llamó con una cara seria y algo triste para hacerle una pregunta que su respuesta podría ser fatal para mi nuera.

- Ranma... ¿Aún sigues enamorado de Yoko? - preguntó Akane con algo de temor.

- Akane... sabes perfectamente que la única sos... - Ranma se tapó la boca, su inconciente lo había traicionado. Estuvo a punto de decírselo pero su orgullo, como siempre lo había salvado...

- ¿Q-q-q-quién es la única...? - preguntó Akane con algo de miedo, vergüenza y sospecha que la afortunada "Única" era ella... Ranma tan solo le dió la espalda y dijo...

- No, no estoy enamorado de Yoko si eso querías saber. Alguna vez lo estuve, lo reconozco, pero ahora ya no. Él tiempo ha pasado... - respondió Ranma con algo de miedo.

- Pero Ranma... ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudarla? - preguntó su prometida.

- ¿Qué sientes por el Dr. Tofú? ¿Aún te intereza? - preguntó Ranma.

- Eh... bueno... En realidad siento amor fraternal por él, estuve atraída alguna vez por él, pero como has dicho antes el tiempo pasa... - respondió Akane.

- Lo harías todo por él, verdad? Pero ya no lo amas, sino que tenés un sumo respeto y admiración por él verdad? - exclamó Ranma.

- Si, creo que tenés razón... - dijo Akane.

- Lo mismo me pasa con Yoko. Pero ya no siento que mi corazón se va estallar cuando estoy cerca de ella... Espero que puedas entenderme... -

- Si, es algo complicado pero te entiendo. Y menos mal que no amas a Yoko... - dijo Akane con una satisfacción gigante.

- Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn...? ¿No te habrás puesto celosa o si? - preguntó mi hijo.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - salió volando hacia la Luna, solo espero que me traiga un poco de queso en su viaje.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 c.m. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

ki: Gracias al conocidísimo anime de Dragon Ball, creo que no necesita demasiada explicación. El ki es la energía que todo ser vivo posee, no solo en combate.

katana: espada de madera tambien llamada Bokken o bokutou como la que usa Kuno.

Cualquier comentario , queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "Profesional vs. Amateur"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	7. Profesional vs Amateur

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 7:

PROFESIONAL VS. AMATEUR.

DOJO TENDO.

En la madrugada, Ranma estaba entrenando lo más bien.

- ¡Jajajajajaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Soy un genio! ¡He logrado dominar la "Relajación! ¡Jajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - dijo corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

Habitación de los Saotomes...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - me pegó despertándome y levantándome de mi futón.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté en oso con uno de mis cartelitos.

- ¡Jajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?! ¡He logrado la 1era parte para aprender el estilo "Hiryuu"! ¿¡No era que soy un inexperto!? JAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAA! - me respondió.

- ¿Y a mi que me importa? - dije echándome agua caliente encima. - Yo solo te dije que no te confíes, que era muy difícil que pudieras vencer a el secuestrador de Chou! Pero no imposible! -

- Papá, discúlpame, pensé que no creías en mi y eso me molestó... - dijo bajando su cabeza.

- Jajajajaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Claro que confío en vos, tontin! ¡Sos el hijo del gran Genma Saotome! ¡No hay nada que no puedas lograr, al igual que tu padr...! - exclamé.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - me pegó.

- ¡Viejo estúpido! ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Luego me decís a mi! -

- ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - era Nabiki.

- N-n-n-n-nabiki! ¿Qué hacés acá? - preguntó mi hijo.

- Te buscaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Andá al paaaaaaaaaatio! - respondió la mediana de los Tendo.

Patio...

- ¿Ah...? - exclamó Ranma al ver a sus buscadores.

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Cómo ser eso de que la rubia Yoko haber sido tu primer amor!? - dice Shampoo agarrando de la ropa a Ranma con sus manos.

- ¡Ranchan! ¿Es verdad que Yoko es otra de tus prometidas! - era Ukyo.

- ¿¡Como es eso!? ¿Mi Ranma-sama no es capaz de engañarme no? - dijo Kodachi.

- Ranma! Estás engañando a Akane! ¿¡Pero cuántas novias tenés!? - llegó Ryoga de otro confín del mundo.

- SAOTOME RANMA! Enemigo de las mujeres! ¡Estúpido pervertido! - era Kuno.

- Ranma! Tenés que decidirte! No podés seguir engañando a Shampoo así! ¡Es el colmo! - dijo Mousse.

- O-o-o-o-oigan... No es lo que ustedes creen yo... ¡No tengo nada que ver! - exclamó Ranma retrocediendo con las manos hacia adelante. - Es culpa de mi padre! - y dirigió su vista hacia mi.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver! Asumí tu responsabilidad como hombre!" me transformé en panda haciéndome el tonto. "Sos un mujeriego, me avergüenzo de tener un hijo como vos."

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

- IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamó lanzándome por los aires.

- El idiota... - dijeron todos los presentes sonándose los dedos. - SOS VOS! - y lo mandaron a volar a mi querido hijo (Ranma: Falso!).

Cuando las nubes empiezan a tonarse rojizas, llegó Ranma algo lastimado, ayudándose con un bastón para caminar.

En el chabudai...

- H-h-h-hola f-a-amilia... ya... llll-llegue... - logró decir Ranma, cayéndose al piso.

Habitación de los Saotomes...

- Ay! Diablos! No entiendo por que siempre debo de curarlo yo! - se queja Akane, vendando a mi hijo de una manara bastante brusca.

- Ayayaya! Me duele! No seas tan bruta! - se quejó Ranma.

- Y a mi que me importa!? Eso te pasa por andar teniendo tantos romances por ahí! - dijo Akane vendándolo con mas brutalidad.

- Pará! Me duele, marimacho! - dijo Ranma.

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegó.

- No me llames así! - exclamó Akane con su conocido mazo.

- Ay, perdón! - dijo Ranma tocándose el moretón que le dejó en la cabeza su prometida. - ¡Perdón por ofender a la señorita sensible! - exclamó luego, sarcásticamente.

- Yo seré insensible pero vos lo sos mucho más! - gritó Akane.

- No lo creo, vos sos la campeona! - discutió mi hijo.

- Ja! Eso quisieras! - siguió Akane - Deberías agradecérmelo! Soy la única que te estoy curando! -

- ¡¿Y te pensás que por eso tengo que tratarte como una reina?! -

- ¡Ingrato! -

- ¡Pero no tonto! - dijo Ranma. - Aparte vos también sos una ingrata! -

- ¡¿Ingrata?! Me gustaría saber que te debo! -

- Ja! Encima no recordás! - dijo Ranma mirando para otro lado con los brazos cruzados y muy molesto.

- Discúlpame... - fueron las palabras de Akane. Ranma volteó su mirada, para poder ver a Akane, estaba algo extrañado por su actitud. - Pero si me trataras mejor, yo... -

- Si, ya sé Akane... y perdóname vos también... - logró decir Ranma dándole una gran sonrisa, no muy convencido, a su prometida. Esta correspondió y siguió vendándolo pero de una manera mas tierna y con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- No hay duda... - susurró Ranma. - Sos muy linda cuando sonreís... - Akane se ruborizó un poco al escuchar a su prometido pero le sonrío aún con más ganas.

- "Se ve muy contenta, mejor no le digo que era un chiste..." - pensó Ranma.

Luego de cenar, Ranma y Yoko fueron a entrenar.

En el dojo...

- Bueno Ranma, veo que has dominado a la perfección la relajación, muy bien! Yo tardé una semana en dominarla, realmente te felicito. - dijo Yoko.

- Je! - dijo Ranma en pose egocéntrica.

- Ahora seguiremos con la "Concentración"! - exclamó Yoko.

- ¿C-c-concentración? - preguntó Ranma.

- Exacto, una vez dominada la "relajación", se debe seguir con la "concentración". Esto significa, poder ver más allá que el cuerpo de tu rival... - explicó la pecosa.

- ¿M-más allá que el cuerpo? - dijo Ranma.

- Si, es decir, su alma, su corazón... - siguió Yoko.

- ¿Q-q-qué...? - cuestionó mi hijo, algo sorprendido.

- En efecto, poder ver sus sentimientos, sus acciones, su vida, con solo mirarlo... -

- Guaw! - dijo Ranma. - Es increíble que exista un arte marcial así, es muy extraño. -

- ¿Extraño? No... ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que en las artes marciales, hay que ver, pero con los ojos de la mente...? -

- Este... si... Pero... ¿Para qué necesito ver su corazón? ¿Para que me sirve...? -

- Te expliqué una vez que el arte "Hiryuu" está representado por dragones de distintos colores... ¿Verdad? - exclamó Yoko. - Y que esos colores tienen un significado... ¿No? - siguió Yoko. - Bueno, para saber ese significado, digamos que tenés que leer su corazón... -

- Entiendo, al saberlo, podré descubrir también el color del dragón... ¿No? - dijo Ranma.

- Exactamente... por ejemplo... - exclamó Yoko levantando su brazo derecho, señalando a Ranma. - El color de tu dragón es el blanco, porque tu corazón refleja liderazgo, pureza y sublimidad... -

- Je! - dijo Ranma en pose egocéntrica. - Ya lo sabia! -

- A ver... Intenta ver mi alma Ranma... inténtalo! - desafió Yoko.

- Je! - dijo Ranma en forma egocéntrica. - El color de tu corazón es el verde! -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Yoko le pegó.

- ¡No tienes que adivinarlo! - le gritó.

- Bueno! Bueno! - dijo Ranma algo apresurado, calmando con sus manos el dolor del golpe que recibió. - ¿Es acaso el azul? -

- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! -

- ¿El violeta? -

- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! -

- ¿El naranja? -

- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! -

- ¿El amarillo? -

- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! -

- ¿El plateado? -

- ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - le pegaron a Ranma.

- ¡NO HAY DRAGÓN PLATEADO! - gritó Yoko.

A las 2 AM...

- Ahahahahaha... - respiraba agitado Ranma con las manos en las rodillas, mirando al suelo.

- Ahahaha... - Yoko no era la excepción, solo que ella estaba de rodillas, con las manos y miradas en el suelo. - Muy bien... has logrado el primer paso de la concentración... Ahora... - y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ranma. - ...Debes saber como ubicar al dragón... -

- ¿Ubicar? - preguntó Ranma.

- Si... Supongo que recordarás que en los dibujos de dragones de las cartas pueden ser Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste... ¿No? - dijo Yoko.

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente. -

- Bueno, pues debes observar perfectamente, a tu oponente... Prueba conmigo... - exclamó Yoko. - Y... ¿Qué ves? -

- Mnmnmnmnmn... Veo a una chica rubia, baja y muy linda. - respondió mi hijo.

- ¡PAF! - Yoko le pegó un pequeño golpecito algo ruborizada por el cumplido de Ranma - N-n-no s-e-as ton-to... Y-y-yo no soy bonita... -

- ¿Quéeeeeeeee? ¿Estás loca? Sos realmente muy hermosa... - exclamó Ranma muy seguro.

- ¡Pat! - Yoko le pegó de vuelta, pero aún más despacio y tapándose el rostro de vergüenza.

- B-b-basta... A-a-a-además hablo d-d-e que tenés que... que aplicar... la 1era parte que aprendiste de la relajación... -

- Ah... - dijo Ranma cerrando los ojos. - El color de tu dragón es el rojo... ¿No? -

- Exacto... Y bien... ¿Podés ver un pequeño dragón en algunas de las esquinas de... digamos mi alma? - preguntó Yoko.

- Si... - respondió Ranma.

- Ok... Donde está ubicado...? -

- En... ¿En el sur? -

- Exacto Ranma! Felicidades! Has pasado las pruebas más difíciles!

- Je! Soy un genio! -

- Pero... falta el ataque... -

- Ah, sí... es verdad... - continuó Ranma escuchando atentamente lo que su amiga iba a decirle.

- El secreto del ataque es... - siguió Yoko. - ...inventar su propia forma. -

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ranma algo confundido.

- Lo que escuchaste... - pronunció la joven. - Uno debe de inventar su... técnica, apropiada a su ser... -

- Creo... creo que entiendo... - dijo Ranma.

- R-ranma... eso fue todo... ¡Te felicito! - logró decir Yoko, a punto de irse del dojo.

- Yoko... - pero Ranma la detuvo. - Una cosa más... -

- Si... dime... - dijo Yoko.

- ¿Qué significa la ubicación del dragón...? ¿Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste...?

- Significa el nivel de autoestima... - contestó Yoko sin mirarlo. - El tuyo es el Norte, el más alto... -

- ¿Quiere decir... que me la creo demasiado? - preguntó mi hijo rascándose la cabeza.

- No con esas palabras... - siguió Yoko. - Es como si tuvieras confianza en vos mismo... Crees en vos mismo... te tenés fe... -

- ¿Y el Oeste...? -

- Son para las personas que... parecieran que tienen un nivel de autoestima altísimo, pero no... -

- ¿El Este? - preguntó cada vez más curioso.

- Para la gente que cambia de estima de un día para el otro... Inseguros, pero a veces seguros... -

- ¿Y el Sur? -

- Gente con baja autoestima... - prosiguió Yoko, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Ranma.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ranma. - Yoko vos... -

- Si... yo tengo un Dragón Rojo del Sur... - contestó la pecosa melancólica.

- Quiere decir... - siguió Ranma.

- ...que es Rojo porque soy romántica... pero Sur porque poseo baja estima... - contestó Yoko queriendo escapar.

- ¡Espera! - Ranma la detuvo del hombro. - ¿Por qué? -

- Porque si... Siempre fui una inútil... - respondió Yoko con tristeza.

- Pero... Yoko vos sos... - Ranma dijo.

- ¡No trates de consolarme! - Yoko largó una pequeña lágrima mirando a Ranma. - Mi padre siempre prefirió a mi hermana mayor... Ella era perfecta: inteligente, bonita, una gran persona... -

- Yo no creo eso... Si tu padre la prefería a ella, nunca hubieras heredado vos el dojo de él... -

- Lo heredé porque mi hermana murió... - prosiguió ella con algunas lágrimas.

- Y-yoko... yo... lo siento... - dijo Ranma.

- Está todo bien... No te hagás problema... - dijo Yoko dirigiéndose a la salida del dojo.

- Yoko... - susurró Ranma. - No tenés porque envidiarle nada a tu hermana... Para mí, vos... sos buenísima, inteligente, fuerte, valiente, tierna, dulce... y bonita... -

- R-ranma - susurró Yoko, mirándolo con calor en sus mejillas. Su corazón volvió a ser el de siempre. Volvió a temblar ante la presencia de ese muchacho, como hacía mucho que no le pasaba. Yoko se sintió feliz, viva, al sentir ese sentimiento tan especial.

- Vinieron a retar a nuestro dojo! - se escuchó, al parecer era Nabiki.

Ranma salió antes que Yoko, para saber lo que había ocurrido. La pecosa lo siguió con pasos más lentos. Kasumi, Soun y yo llegamos luego. Por último, Akane bajó por sus escaleras con la misma curiosidad de todos.

- Han venido a retar a nuestro dojo... - dijo Nabiki bebiendo una lata de gaseosa, señalando al individuo retador. Era un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabellera marrón y atada por una alta y pequeña colita. Su ropa era una bermuda verde, una blusa roja con un dragón occidental amarillo en el centro, atada por un cinturón muy peculiar: llevaba las cartas Hiryuu.

- Este hombre practica el arte Hiryuu! - dije.

- No! - dijo Yoko. - El posee la placa de mi dojo! -

- ¿Quéeeeee? - dijo Ranma. - Significa que él secuestró a tu padre! -

- Mucho gusto... - exclamó el recién llegado. - He venido a retar a este do... -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Ranma la pegó. - ¿Dónde está Chou? - gritó luego.

- ¡Estúpido! - exclamó el joven agarrando de la camisa a Ranma, crujiendo los dientes.

- ¡Idiota! - exclamó Ranma con la misma postura que el joven.

- Ejem... - el extraño empujó a Ranma, tirándolo al suelo. - Mi nombre es... -

- Pelmazo! - gritó Ranma agarrándolo fuertemente de atrás.

- Calmate Ranma! - lo agarramos entre todos. - Dejalo hablar! -

- Ejem... Mi nombre es Arigatou Takarai, soy experto en el combate Hiryuu... Y he venido a retar a su dojo... ¿Quién es el propietario? -

- Soy... - dijo Tendo pero Ranma se la interpuso:

- Soy yo! - dijo luego.

- ¿Vos? ¿No sos algo joven? - preguntó Arigatou.

- Si, pero soy el futuro dueño de este dojo! - afirmó Ranma.

- Ranma, hijo! Estoy emocionado! Has aceptado casarte con Akane! - lloró Tendo.

- ¡No es momento para eso, tío! - dijo Ranma tratando de que mi mejor amigo lo soltara.

- Bien, entonces... ¿Aceptan el reto o no? - preguntó Arigatou.

- Mire... - dijo Soun.

- Claro que acepto! - Ranma lo interrumpió.

- Oye... - dijo Tendo poniendo suavemente una mano en el dorso de mi hijo. - ¡Y a vos quién te dio derecho a opinar! - luego lo impulsó agresivamente hacia él con sus dos manos.

Dojo...

- El trato es el siguiente... Si yo gano me darás la tabla del dojo Nadeshiko... - exclamó Ranma.

- De acuerdo... - dijo el retador acomodando sus cosas en el suelo. - Pero si yo gano, no solo me quedo con tu dojo, sino que... ¡Yoko será mi esposa! -

- ¡Quéeeeeeeeeee! - gritó Yoko ruborizada.

- De acuerdo, acepto! - exclamó Ranma muy seguro.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Futón: Es una especie de cama japonesa.

Dojo: literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino". Acá se tiene en cuenta la práctica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go".

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 cm. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Arigatou: Este nombre es algo raro. Quiere decir "gracias". La verdad, que resulta bastante patético este nombre, pero creo que va adecuado a la personalidad del personaje, pero no adelanto más nada, ya lo van a ver.

Takarai: es el apellido del retador. Tiene un significado así como... "Buen porvenir".

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "La identidad de Arigatou Takarai"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	8. La identidad de Arigatou Takarai

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 8:

LA IDENTIDAD DE ARIGATOU TAKARAI.

DOJO TENDO

Dojo...

- El trato es el siguiente... Si yo gano me darás la tabla del dojo Nadeshiko... - exclamó Ranma.

- De acuerdo... - dijo el retador acomodando sus cosas en el suelo. - Pero si yo gano, no solo me quedo con tu dojo, sino que... ¡Yoko será mi esposa! -

- ¡Quéeeeeeeeeee! - gritó Yoko ruborizada.

- De acuerdo, acepto! - exclamó Ranma muy seguro.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegó Soun agarrando a mi hijo de la camisa - Encima que metes a mi dojo en el medio... ¡VAS A PELEAR POR EL AMOR DE YOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -.

- Oiga! Yo lo hago por lo que pasó antes! - dijo Ranma.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - fue Akane - ¡¿Y qué pasó, eh?! ¿¡Qué hicieron!? -

- No seas estúpida! Es solo por todo lo que le debo! - dijo mi hijo.

- Ejem... ¿No vas a pelear muchacho? - exclamó Arigatou.

- Eh, joven... ¿Gusta una taza de cha? - preguntó Kasumi apoyando su mano sobre Arigatou - Mientras espera el descenlace de la pelea... - rió la mayor de los Tendo.

- Infieeeeeeeeeeeeel! - se metió Tendo en el medio.

- ¡Y vos que te metéeeeeeeeeees! - gritó Ranma.

- ¡Escuchame Ranma! Si perdés el dojo serás expulsado de la casa para siempre! - gritó Tendo.

- ... - silencio.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Tendo, por favor! - lloré agarrándole los pies a mi mejor amigo.

- He dicho. - concluyó Tendo.

- R-ranma... - susurró Akane. Ranma tan solo miraba al suelo, que estaba frente a todos.

- ¡No pienso perder sr. Tendo! - dijo - El dojo Tendo es mío y de nadie más! -

- Buaaaaaaaaaa! Ranma! Has reconocido que te casarás con Akane! - lloró Tendo sujetando uno de los pies de Ranma.

- ¿Quién te entiende...! - gritó mi hijo.

Un rato después...

- Aquí da inicio el combate por el dojo Tendo y el dojo Nadeshiko! - exclamó Nabiki levantando su brazo derecho, haciendo de referí - Yaaaaaaaaaaa! -.

Ranma y Arigatou dieron un salto hacia delante, encontrándose en el aire.

- El ataque aereo es la especialidad de los Saotome! - exclamó mi hijo lanzando bofetadas a su adversario. - ¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Qué pasó? - exclamó Ranma mirando que Arigatou ya no estaba. Se pudo observar a un Arigatou acostado en el piso, hecho bolsa y con los ojos crucificados.

- S-s-sos muy bueno... - exclamó el agradecido casi derrotado.

- ¡Pero que clase de pelea es esta, pedazo de estúpido? Pensé que eras más fuerte! Sos un fraude! - gritó Ranma agarrando de la camisa a su oponente.

- N-no... me subestimes... - amenazó.

- Sos un inútil! - le dijo Ranma empujándolo al suelo. - Los dos dojos ya son míos... -

- ¡NO! ¡Yoko es mía! ¡No pienso dársela a un artista marcial mediocre como vos! -

- ¡¿Quién es el artista marcial mediocre?! ¡Mirate vos! - Ranma se enojó.

- ¡Basta! - era Yoko. - Mirá, Arigatou... yo ni siquiera te conozco, no puedo casarme con vos... -

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! No puedo aceptar que me digas algo así! - dijo Arigatou. - Éramos vecinos! No lo recuerdas!? - se arrodilló frente a Yoko.

- No, lo siento pero no me acuerdo de vos... - Yoko miró para un costado.

- Entiendo. - Takarai bajó su mirada. - Tu padre me dijo que estás prometida a Ranma... que aún lo quieres a él... ¡OJALÁ LO TUVIERA FRENTE A MIS NARICES PARA HACERLO PEDAZOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡ES UN CRETINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

- Jé! - dijo Ranma frunciendo el cejo y con su típica pose machista con un dedo en la frente.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKK! ¡TOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

- ¡Y a vos que te pasa, idiota? - dijo Takarai con mil chichones en su cabeza.

- ¡Crack! ¡Crack! - fueron el sonido de Ranma al sonarse las manos.

- ¡TE VOY A HACER MOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - exclamó lanzandole un puñetazo. Arigatou se levantó de una manera muy torpe y se chocó contra la puerta, pero esquivando el golpe de Ranma.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5... - Nabiki empezó a contar, pero Takarai se levantó duramente...

- Qué tipo inútil... - comentaron.

- Si, es realmente muy torpe... -

- Es un down... -

- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! - Takarai comenzó a enojarse. - Ganaré! - y de la nada golpeó a Ranma en la mejilla.

Mi hijo estaba en shock al ver el ataque de Arigatou.

- "E-este tipo, ni sentí cuando venía hacia mí. Pero antes fue tan patético, no entiendo..." - pensó Ranma, recuperándose del golpe.

- Bueno, no parece tan estúpido... - exclamé acomodando mis lentes.

- Je! Esto se está poniendo interesante... - comentó jubiloso Ranma rozando su mano por su boca.

- Claro que si! Te venceré! - dijo Takarai. - ¡Empezaré por lanzarte tu carta Hiryuu! -

- Qué...? - se preguntó preocupado Ranma. - "E-es cierto, lo había olvidado. Este tipo es experto en Hiryuu... Bien, pues... ¡A practicar!" - pensó luego.

- Bien... - dijo Arigatou uniendo sus manos como en forma de rezo. - Tu carta es... -

- "M-maldición..." - pensó mi hijo sin saber que hacer.

- ...El dragón verde del Oeste! -

- ¿Eh...? - exclamó Ranma. Pero Arigatou le lanzó la carta atacante, esta rozó a Ranma más de una vez, pero sin hacerle daño.

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! - se preguntó Takarai procupado.

- ¡SOS UN INÚTIL! - gritó Ranma. - ¡Ni siquiera sabés leer Hiryuu! ¡Que decepción! ¿¡Y fuiste vos el que venciste a Chou!? ¡Por favor! -

- ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! - aclaró Takarai. - Te derrotaré! -

- Eso lo quiero ver...! - dijo Ranma.

- ¡Ranma! - lo llamó Yoko. - Leé la carta Hiryuu de Takarai! - dijo haciendo eco con sus manos.

- Cierto... - pronunció Ranma al haber escuchado a otras de sus prometidas (Akane: GRGRGRGR!) ¡No estés celosa! ¡Sabés que sos la preferida! (Akane: GRGRGRGRGRGRGRRRR!). - Tu carta Hiryuu es... ¡EL DRAGÓN BLANCO DEL SUR! -

- ¡Excelente! - dijo Yoko orgullosa y jubilosa.

Ranma se preparó y casi a punto de lanzar la carta Hiryuu nombrada a su adversario...

- Ranma! Amar mí! - exclamó la amazona abrazando a mi hijo.

- No! Ranma es mío! - llegó Ukyo.

- No! Él es mío! - llegó Kodachi.

- ¡¿Y quién las llamó a ustedes...?! - se quejó Ranma y pudo ver a Nabiki en la entrada de la casa haciendo negocio.

- Adelante, por 3 mil yenes verán la espetácular pelea de Ranma contra Arigatou! - dijo la mediana de los Tendo.

- ¡NABIKI! - gritó mi hijo a su cuñada.

- Hola! Akane Tendo, mi amorrrrr! - era Kuno con los brazos extendidos hacia su "prometida" (Ranma: (algo enojado) Oye...).

- Hola, Ranma! He venido a ver tu gran pelea! - era Ryoga.

- ¡SHAMPOO! - era Mousse abrazando a Soun.

- Puf, que pesados! - exclamó Ranma observando a sus múltiples conocidos.

Un rato después...

- Empezaremos de nuevo, por la interrupción... - dijo Nabiki. - ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

- Ahora verás, sicótico! - exclamó Arigatou lanzando un puñetazo.

- ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! - Ranma lo pateó.

- Oh, que dolor! - dijo Arigatou callendo al suelo.

- ¡Otra vez, che! ¡¿Vos fuiste el que venciste a Chou?! - dijo Ranma enojado cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Auch! - exclamó Takarai tapándose el golpe que le había dado Ranma en su cabeza.

- Sos realmente petético... - le dijo Ranma.

- E-e-es que... - dijo Arigatou.

- Ya gané... No podés conmigo, aceptalo... - le dijo Ranma.

- No! Yoko es mía! Verás que te haré añicos! - exclamó Takarai recuperándose corriendo hacia Ranma. Este lo esquiva fácilmente y lo golpea en la nuca.

- Realmente lento... - le dijo Ranma. - Será mejor de que te resistas y te rindas... -

- ¡Ya te dije que no pienso hacerlo! - y nuevamente, de la nada lanzó a Ranma por los aires.

- ¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - fue el sonido de Ranma al chocar contra la pared.

- GUAW! - dijeron todos los presentes.

- "Este tipo..." - pensó Ranma sacando la sangre que había aparecido en su boca. - "...no es común..." -

- GRGRGRGRGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! - era Takarai. - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir que soy un inútil! -

- "Creo... que reaccionó así porque se enojó..." - siguió pensando mi hijo. - "Tendré que probarlo..." -

- Ejem... - dijo Ranma. - ¿¡Sabías que Yoko es mi novia!? -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! - le pegó Tendo.

- Oh, Al fin te decidiste! - exclamé.

- Era hora... Porque sos bastante lento... - comentó Nabiki.

- Es verdad... - siguió Kasumi.

Yoko tan solo estaba colorada sin decir nada.

- ¡Oigan, esperen... ¡Es solo para poder...! - se defendió mi hijo. De pronto, este sintió que le sujetaron la trenza y se la tiraron con fuerza.

- ¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR!? - era Akane con un gran aura de combate.

- A-akane... - dijo Ranma asustado. Pero había un aura de combate aún mayor, era Arigatou.

- ¡TE MATARÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - dijo aún con más rabia.

- Lo sabía! Solo peleás bien cuando te enojás! - gritó mi hijo poniendo felices a unos e infelices a otros, al darse cuenta del por que de lo que había dicho nuestro amigo transformista.

- Me estabas mintiendo...!? - dijo Takarai agarrando a Ranma de la camisa.

- Sip... - respondió Ranma.

- ¡Quiere decir que no te importa Yoko? - preguntó Arigatou.

- Ella es solo una amiga de unos años atrás... - respondió Ranma.

- ¡ASI ES! Ranma se va a casar con Akane! - gritó Tendo, señalando a su hija menor.

- Oh... - exclamó Takarai.

- Mirá... - dijo Ranma pero lo interrumpió Cologne:

- No, Ranma es mi yerno... - acababa de llegar.

- ¡No se metan ustedes! - grité.

- ¡¿Quiere decir que no solo querés a Yoko?! ¡Sino, que también jugás con los sentimientos de otras chicas! ¡Sos un canalla! - gritó Arigatou.

- Todos piensan lo mismo de mí! - confesó Ranma. - Estoy comprometido con medio mundo por culpa de mi padre! ¡No por mi consentimiento! -

- ¡¿Quiere decir eso que no tu gusto?! - se enojó Kodachi.

- ¡¿Ni Shampoo?! - siguió Shampoo.

- Seguro que estás enamorado de otraaaaaaaaa! - continuó Ukyo.

- Eh... Ah... - pronunció Ranma ocultando su rostro por el rubor. - "Oh, no! Seguro que ya se avivaron!" - pensó luego.

- ¡NO SERÁ YOKO, NO? - apareció Akane con su espíritu combativo.

- "Uf... Safé, no se dieron cuenta..." - pensó Ranma.

- ¡Y? ¡CONFESÁ! - gritaron las cuatro chicas arinconando a Ranma contra la pared.

- Eh... - exclamó Ranma. - Basta! Es un asusto que no se los voy a decir! No se lo pienso decir a nadie! - dijo muy decidido. - "Ja! Seguro que ya están sufriendo por mí! Y me rogarán que sea a ellas a quién las ame! Soy el rey de la atracción!" - pensó ranma con su típica pose machista, un dedo subre su frente.

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

¡KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! -

Un rato después...

- Por la interrupción! Empezaremos el combate por 3era vez! - era Nabiki.

Arigatou estaba del lado izquierdo, con los puños cerrados, apretados fuertemente. Mientras Ranma estaba del otro costado, mirando a Takarai indignado. Mi hijo, tenía un ojo morado, las ropas rotas y el cuerpo lleno de chichones.

- Ehm... ¿Estás seguro de continuar? - era el Gracias mirando a Ranma con algo de pena.

- ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - gritó Ranma de mal modo.

- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Nabiki bajando su brazo.

Arigatou se puso en posición de combate, mientras la mano de la pelea fue Ranma, lanzando un puñetazo. Arigatou logra esquivarla, pero a cambio, rompió la puerta del dojo con su cabeza, quedando inconsiente.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... - era Nabiki, contando. - 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... - siguió, pero justo comenzó a levantarse Takarai.

- Auch! - exclamó tocándose la cabeza. - Me duele! -

- Sos realmente increible... - comentó Ranma. - Serás torpe, pero sos bastante resistente. -

- No sé si reir o llorar... - contestó Takarai.

- ¡Crack! ¡Crack! - Ranma se sonó los dedos. - ¡Pero esta pelea debe terminar! - gritó lanzando una patada hacia su enemigo. Luego una piña, seguido por un puntapié y terminó con un golpazo en la cabeza, noqueándolo.

- Oh! No puedo más... - fueron las últimas palabras de Arigatou antes de ponerse a torrar.

- Puf! Que fácil! - exclamó Ranma jubiloso con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y pegando media vuelta.

- 10, 9... - era Nabiki.

- Por favor, Nabiki! No hace falta contar! - exclamó Ranma.

- Tenés Razón... - respondió Nabiki y levantó el brazo de Ranma. - Ganador... ¡RANMA SAOTOME! -

- ¿Quéeeeeeeee? - se recuperó en forma flash, Arigatou.

- Mnmnmnmn... parece que la pelea sigue... - comentó Soun.

- ¡¿Cómo dijo que te llamabas?! - preguntó Arigatou a mi primogénito.

- Ranma Saotome... - respondió mi hijo.

- R-r-ranma... S-s-saotome... - dijo Takarai. - ¡VOS SOS LA BASURA QUE ABANDONÓ A YOKO HACE UNOS AÑOS, NO?! -

- Eh... ¿Quéeee? - dijo Ranma impresionado.

- NO FINJAS DEMENCIA! VOS SOS EL PROMETIDO DE YOKO! EL QUE LA ABANDONÓ HACE TIEMPO! DEL QUE YOKO ESTÁ ENAMORADAAAAAAAA! - gritó Takarai apretando fuertemente sus puños y estallando su ki de combate.

- Esperá...! No es...! - se defendió Ranma, pero su adversario no lo dejaba hablar.

- ¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - dijo a toda fueria y poder, iluminando el lugar con su ki.

- ¡Guaw! ¡Pero que gran espíritu! - comenté.

- Cierto! Ser extraordinaro! - siguió Shampoo.

- Si, pero ese no es un ki común... - exclamó Happosai.

- No, no lo es... mi yerno no podrá contra él... - comentó la baba. Akane la miró seria y preocupada.

- "No, no puede ser..." - pensó Akane. - "Ranma va a perder...?" -

- ¡HICISTE SUFRIR A YOKO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! - gritó Takarai lanzándole a Ranma una bofetada tras otra.

- ¡E-escuchame un segundo...! - dijo Ranma esquivando con algo de dificultad los golpes de su oponente.

- ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO! - afirmó Arigatou, dándole a Ranma una piña, mandándolo por los aires. Mi primogénito chocó contra la pared del dojo, rompiéndola con su espalda, por la potencia.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Ranma de dolor.

- ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa! - gritó Akane preocupada.

- "S-sabía que este tipo... aumentaba su fuerza al enojarse, pero..." - pensó Ranma tocándose la espalda con sus brazos. - "...esto es demasiado." -

- ¡TE MATARÉ! - anunció Takarai caminando lentamente hacia Ranma. Se paró en frente de él, con mirada fría y extraña.

- S-su mirada... - dijo Akane asustada. - No es la misma... -

Arigatou sujetó a Ranma de su ropa. Ranma, con un ojo medio cerrrado y sujetándose él mismo de las muñecas de Takarai.

- SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH! - Arigatou lo lanzó por los aires, haciéndolo caer de una forma muy dolorosa.

- Ranmaaaaaaaa! - exclamó Shampoo.

- Ran-chan! - siguió Ukyo.

Ranma se sentó débilmente. - "¡Q-que fuerza tiene!" - pensó luego sosteniendo su cabeza.

- ¡Crack! ¡Crack! - se sonó los huesos Arigatou, acercándose a Ranma.

- ¡PARÁAAAAAAAA! - gritó Yoko poniéndose delante de Ranma. - ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Estás mal intepretando todo! -

- SALÍ DEL MEDIO! - advirtió Takarai enojado.

- N-no pienso hacerlo! - respondió Yoko.

- SI LO DEFENDÉS, MÁS GANAS DE MATARLO ME VA A DAR! - dijo Thank.

- Salí, Yoko! - la apartó Ranma. - Andá a sentarte, yo podré con él! Estoy bien! -

- Pero... - pronunció la pecosa preocupada.

- Sin peros! - contestó Ranma. Yoko obedeció a Ranma y se sentó, igual seguía preocupada.

- Si crees que con eso vas a derrotarme... ¡Estás equivocado! - comentó Ranma decidido.

- QUIZÁS CON ESO NO... PERO... - Takarai sacó la "trompeta" donde se guardan las cartas Hiryuus. - CON ESTO TE VOY A HACER PÓLVORA! - y cerró sus ojos un rato, meditando. - TU CARTA HIRYUU ES EL DRAGÓN BLANCO DEL NORTE! - Y lanzó la cara.

Ranma la esquivaba fácilmente. Primero, la carta voló por encima de él, luego por abajo haciéndo que mi hijo salte. También se movía por los costados. Ranma se movía de un lado a otro, esquivándola.

Ya cansado, mi primogénito empezó a correr, mientras la carta lo seguía por atrás. En ese momento, encontró una tabla por allí, tirada. Ranma la usó para que la carta quedara clavada en ella.

- Je! - exclamó con uno de sus dedos en su frente. - La carta solo me atravesará a mí... ¡Pero no puede hacer nada contra la madera! - y extendió su dedo índice señalando a Takarai.

- ESO ES CIERTO! - gritó. - ¡PERO QUE NO HAYA PODIDO MATARTE AÚN, SOLO AUMENTA MI FURIA Y MI PODER! -

- ¡No me importa! ¡No podrás contra mí! - advirtió Ranma.

- SOS MUY CONFIADO... PERO... - se dispuso a sacar otra carta blanca del norte para Ranma.

- ¡Ranma! - le gritó Yoko con sus manos. - ¡Tenés que lanzarle una carta hiryuu a él! - y le tiró una "Trompeta" en donde se guardan las cartas.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! - Ranma salta hacia el "Instrumento" que contiene las cartas Hiryuus. - ¡Con esto, estás acabado! -

- ¡GRGRGRGRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡QUE YOKO TE HAYA AYUDADO, AUMENTA MI FURIA! ¡YA TE LO DIJE! - exclamó Grachie...

- No me importa... - dijo Ranma para luego concentrarse. - Tu carta hiryuu es... - sigue. - ¡El dragón... ¿Negro del norte? - se preguntó Ranma al descifrar el punto débil de su oponente.

- E-el dragón... Negro... - exclamó Yoko asustada.

- Qué pasa Yoko? ¿Cuál es esa carta? - preguntó Akane preocupada.

- Es una carta maligna... - contestó Yoko apartando la mirada hacia abajo.

- ¿Cómo que una carta maligna? Hace un rato este tenía un dragón blanco! ¡¿Porqué ahora uno negro?! - gritó Ranma luego de haber oído a Yoko.

- No lo sé... - contestó Yoko desanimada. - Solo sé que debés rendirte! -

- ¿Quéeeeeeeee? - exclamó Ranma.

- Lo que escuchaste! No podrás enfrentar a Arigatou! Ni todo el mazo de cartas juntos podrá contra él! ¡¿Me entiendes?! - gritó Yoko.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - dijo Ranma.

- Porque no existen cartas negras... El Hiryuu es un arte que solo lo practican gentes de bien! Por eso no se crearon cartas negras! P-pero el mal existe! Y está equilibrado contra el bien! -

- E-eso quiere decir que... ¡Ni siquiera todo el mazo podrá contra él! - gritó Ranma asustado.

- Exacto... además tendrías que dispararle con todo el mazo, en un mismo lugar de su cuerpo y en el mismo tiempo... y solo con eso equilibrarás la batalla... - contestó Yoko.

- "Oh, no!" - pensé. - "Si mi hijo pierde... ¡Me echaran de la familia Tendoooooooooo!" -

- "Grrgrrrrrrrr... ¡Maldita sea! Tiene que haber algo que lo derrote..." - pensó Ranma en furia.

- TE MATARÉ, SAOTOME! - gritó Arigatou sujetando la carta del dragón blanco del Norte. - ¡MULTIPLICACIÓN! - grita a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿M-multiplicación? - se preguntó Ranma asustado al ver que esa carta se va multiplicando de dos en dos.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Yoko. - Sabe el truco de la multiplicación! -

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté.

- Es más que obvio! - contestó Yoko señalando como van apareciendo más cartas hiryuus blancas.

- Son cientas! - exclamó Akane.

- En el Hiryuu, hay tres pasos básicos. La relajación, la concentración y el ataque. La relajación y la concentración son siempre los mismos pasos para todos. Pero el ataque debe desarrollarse y adecuarse a la propia personalidad del atacante! -

- Eso quiere decir que... vos atacás con poderes síquicos... Mientras que este tipo... Arigatou... lo hace con la multiplicación...? - preguntó Akane a Yoko.

- Exacto! - dijo Yoko.

- Y... Ranma... ¿Ha aprendido el ataque? - preguntó Akane algo dudosa.

- No... aún no ha perfeccionado esa parte... - contesta Yoko, finalmente.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - era Tendo con su gran lengua pegajosa hacia mi primogénito.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Ranma al ver a su futuro padre tan disgustado.

- ¡RANMA SAOTOME! - lo llamó Arigatou. - TOMA ESTO! - y le lanza miles de cartas a Ranma. Este, trata de esquivarlas, pero son demasiadas. Mi hijo comienza a golpearlas con sus puños.

- ¡Ay! - exclama al cortarse la mano con una de las cartas. - Parece que no puedo tener ni un mínimo contacto contra las cartas... -

Ranma termina con todas sus ropas razgadas pero aún de pie y en buen estado, solo con algunas cortaduras leves.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Sos realmente bueno! - exclamó Ranma en furia. - ¡Pero yo soy mejor! - y se lanza con todo el mazo de cartas entregado por Yoko hacia Arigatou. - ¡Kacchu tenshin Amaguriken! - y le pega con sus puños llenos de cartas.

- JE! - exclamó Takarai al ver sus lastimaduras recientes. - ¡VOS TAMBIÉN SOS MUY BUENO! - le dijo enojado. - ¡PERO ESO SOLO HACE ENFURECERME MÁS! - y vuelve a lanzar miles de cartas hacia Ranma.

- ¡Guaw! Ranma es excelente! Ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi pelear! - comentó Yoko. - Creo que lo menosprecié... -

- Claro! Ranma es un digno hijo de su padre! - comenté pero me transformaron en panda para que no hable más. Solo que tenía mis carteles preparados ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Bue' sigamos...

Ranma las esquivó esta vez con más facilidad.

- Je! No podrás contra mí! - festejó Ranma jubiloso.

- ESO ES LO QUE CREES! - gritó aumentando el número de cartas y levantandolas solo con movimientos tipo queriendo volar.

- ¡É-el también sabe usar poderes síquicos! - exclamó Ryoga.

Ranma comienza nuevamente a esquivarlas, pero sin éxito. No podía pegarles con sus cuerpos, pero tampoco podía esquivarlas a todas. Solo le quedaba una opción: empezó a correr por todos lados, pero las cartas lo seguían. Por lo menos podía mantanerlas alejadas por un rato mientras pensaba algún plan.

- Ese estúpido! - comentó Akane. - Ranma tenés que... - pero la interrumpió Yoko.

- ¡Raaaaanma! ¡Tenés que rendirte! ¡No podrás contra él! - gritó Yoko.

- No me he rendido nunca! ¡HOY NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN! - afirmó Ranma jadeando por las volteretas que daba, esquivando los golpes de su enemigo. Cada vez que había más cartas, complicaba más la victoria de mi hijo, pero este no iba a seder.

- ¡POR LO QUE VEO, NO TE RENDIRÁS! - dijo Arigatou. - ¡PUESTO QUE NO LO HACES, ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A DESTRUIRTE Y COMO POR LA FUERZA NO PUEDO... - siguió haciendo un movimiento extraño con sus brazos hacia atrás. Se pudo ver que las cartas cambiaron de dirección y dejaron de perseguir a Ranma. Pero, en cambio, empezaron a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia los espectadores.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Ranma corriendo hacia las cartas. - "Si alguno de ellos tiene el mismo punto débil que yo... ¡La carta lo hará añicos!" - pensó luego y poniéndose adelante de todos con los brazos extendidos.

-¡BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!- se escuchó una gran explosión.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - se escucharon gritos. Hubo un gran resplandor claro luego del estallido. La gente, asustada, miraba al lugar donde estaba Ranma, pero por el humo que había, no se podía apreciar bien la silueta de mi hijo. Cuando el humo se fue desapareciendo, se pudo observar a un Ranma, arrodillado, o mejor dicho, semiarrodillado, con solo una rodilla apoyada en el piso y la otra tratando de levantarse. Uno de sus brazos sobre su pierna levantada, y el otro sosteniéndose en el suelo con su mano. Ranma estaba jadeando y excitado, con la vista entreabierta y gravemente herido. Todo su cuerpo estaba cortado, como si lo hubieran hecho con una navaja o una espada. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, sobre todo su camisa china, que dejaba ver sus pectorales muy lastimados.

- A... a... - logró decir Ranma con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero el dolor pudo más y cayó al suelo...

- Mmnmnmnmnmnmnmn... - exclamó Ranma abriendo sus ojos. Este estaba acostado en su habitación, en un futon. La oscuridad invadía el lugar. Lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de su novia (Ranma: ¡CALLATE!), Akane, mirándolo con preocupación.

- A-a-akane... - logró decir Ranma, algo confuso. Akane tan solo lo observaba con la mirada perdida, con sus puños juntos y apretándolos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pas... - dijo Ranma levantándose con algo de dificultad, pero un recuerdo provocó que sus labios sellaran. - Perdí... - murmuró con la vista hacia sus pies.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Ranma? - le preguntó Akane con algo de preocupación.

- No. - le respondió Ranma secamente.

- ¿Qué te duele? - le preguntó mi nuera (Ranma: ¡Cortala!).

- El orgullo... - respondió Ranma poniéndose las chancletas.

- P-pero Ranma... - Akane lo detuvo apoyando sus brazos en el pecho de él. - Estás gravemente lastimado... Por favor, quedate en tu cama... -

- Sueltame, Akane! - le dijo Ranma muy serio. - Tengo que ir a entrenar para matar a ese estúpido de Takarai! -

- ¡Nooooooooo! - Akane lo detuvo. - ¡No quiero que te sobreesfuerces! -

- ¡No importa eso, estúpida! ¡Ese cretino te quitó tu dojo! ¡Nuestro dojo! ¡Y todo por mi culpa! - dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie. - Iré a entrenar, lejos de aquí! -

- Exacto! - era Nabiki cruzada de brazos y de piernas, apoyada en la puerta de la sala. - Es lo menos que tenés que hacer después de haber perdido nuestra escuela! -

- ¡Callate, hermana! - la retó Akane.

- Tiene razón Akane! - era yo. - Este chico es un inmaduro y un creído! ¡Que se piensa que se las sabe todas y que nunca perderá! -

- Ranma, deberías dejar de ser tan obstinado y aprender a controlar tus enojos... - era Kasumi.

- ¡No sean idiotas! - dijo Ranma furioso. - ¡Acepté ese duelo porque soy un hombre y los hombres no son cobardes! -

- Ranma... - comenté. - Solo un idiota pelea sabiendo que no puede ganar. Ser hombre no tiene nada que ver con eso... -

- Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa! - era Tendo. - No podrás entrar en la casa hasta que recuperes la placa del dojo! - siguió y lo pateó.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! - lo mandó a volar rompiendo el techo.

- ¡Ranma! - exclamó Akane. - ¡Papá, no tenías porque hacer eso! - y se fue corriendo en dirección hacia Ranma.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me van a echar! - dije llorando.

- ¡Quédese tranquilo! ¡Estoy enojado con Ranma, no con usted! - afirmó Tendo.

- Ah, bueno. Entonces no importa! - comenté feliz.

- Tío Genma, eso está muy mal! - comentó Kasumi.

A la noche de ese mismo día...

Todos los mienbros de la casa estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Akane era la única que estaba despierta y se encontraba preparando una mochila con varias cosas importantes dentro.

- Iré a ayudarte Ranma! - dijo en voz baja, bajando las escaleras con su mochila en el hombro. De pronto, al llegar a la puerta se chocó con una figura.

- ¿Y-yoko? - preguntó algo sorprendida.

- ¿Akane? ¿Qué hacés a estas horas despierta? - cuestionó Yoko.

- Yo iba a buscar a... Eh... Ah... nada importante! - exclamó.

- ¿Nada importante? Bueno... ¿Entonces podrías acompañarme a encontrar a Ranma? Quiero ayudarlo en su entrenamiento... - dijo Yoko.

- Está bien. - contentó Akane, contenta al tener excusa para ayudar a su prometido (Ranma: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!).

Bosque de Nerima...

Akane y Yoko acamparon no muy lejos del dojo. Al día siguiente, seguirían en marcha para encontrar a Ranma, mientras tanto descansaron por allí. Suponían que Ranma no debía estar muy lejos.

Akane prendió una fogata, para que no tuvieran frío, y ambas se sentaron alrededor de ella.

- Hace frío, no? - comentó Yoko sentada en el césped, atrapando sus piernas con sus brazos.

- Si, tienes razón. - contestó Akane echando ramas al fuego. Hubo un instate de silencio luego.

- Oye, Akane... - exclamó Yoko.

- Si...? - pronunció Akane, dejando de tirar leñas a la fogata.

- Eh... ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta el karate? - preguntó Yoko algo dubitativa.

- Hace mucho. Desde que mi mamá murió... - respondió Akane volviendo a actuar con el fuego.

- ¿Por eso decidiste aprender artes marciales? - siguió Yoko.

- Si, por eso. Para evitar la muerte de uno de mis seres queridos la próxima vez... - dijo Akane melancólica. - ¿Y vos? - preguntó la menor de los Tendo. - ¿Cómo fue que empezaron a interesarte las artes marciales...? -

- Ranma. - dijo Yoko.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Akane.

- Ranma, fue el motivo que me hizo inclinar hacia el kempo... - confirmó Yoko.

- ¿R-ranma? - dijo Akane, concluyendo su acto en la fogata.

- Exacto. Él fue el que me enseñó algo sobre ello, y me empezó a gustar. - comunicó la pecosa. - Nunca me gustó el karate, pero Ranma insistía que era lo mejor de lo mejor. Así que un día le dije que me enseñara, y lo hizo... -

- Pero... si no te gustaba... ¿Para qué quisiste aprend... - siguió Akane con sus dudas.

- Para impresionarlo... - exclamó Yoko, cortándole la oración a Akane.

- ¿Impresionarlo? - preguntó Akane.

- Sí. Quería gustarle. Quería enamorarlo. Así que por eso decidí estudiar artes marciales. Pero al final me terminó gustando... -

- ... - Akane permaneció en silencio.

Un rato después, retomaron la conversación. Hablaban de muchos temas, ambas tenían muchas cosas en común. La charla cada vez se ampliaba más, y las ganas de hablar y la curiosidad de saber más, también. Pero el tiempo pasaba. Era la madrugada ya, cuando se percataron de todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando. Decidieron descansar un rato antes de partir en busca de Ranma, así que ambas se metieron dentro de su carpa, adentrandose en sus camas. Permanecieron en silencio, una vez acostadas, dandose la espalda una a la otra, pero el sueño aún no llegaba.

- Akane... - murmuró Yoko. - Creo que... tengo el presagio que... seremos grandes amigas... -

- Si, yo también lo siento así... - contestó Akane a punto de dormirse.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Futón: es una especie de cama japonesa, pero que es solo el colchón.

Dojo: es una escuela donde se practica artes marciales. En mi 4to fic de "El baile de dojos: ¿Ficción o realidad?" di una gran explicación sobre todo lo que conozco de los dojos (pero no soy una encarta, tampoco).

Ki: gracias a la conosidísima serie de Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball, a estas alturas, casi todo otaku sabe lo que quiere decir "Ki", pero voy a contarles por las dudas. El ki es una especie de espíritu combativo o de fuerza que posee todo ser humano. Es muy nombrado en el manga, así que seguro que encontraran algo mucho más amplio que mi bruta explicación (no se me ocurre más nada).

Cha: es también llamado ocha, es digamos el té típico nihon.

Nihon: es el verdadero nombre de Japón.

Otaku: por ahí algún perdido o que recién comienza con esto, no sabe lo que significa. Así que Otaku, mundialmente, quiere decir "Fanático del manganime", pero en Japón sería fana de algo no específico.

Baba: Ranma llama así a Cologne, que en japonés es una forma muy inusual de decir "viejo", aunque también tiene doble significado: también se traduce como "materia fecal".

Hiryuu: aclaró por las dudas. Hiryuu es chino, no japonés, y significa "Dragón".

* Supongo que ahora se dieron cuenta de porque lo llamé Arigatou a mi personaje. Porque el nombre es tan patético como el chabón.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "El nacimiento de una amistad"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	9. El nacimiento de una amistad

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque llegué a mi 2° fanfic de Ranma! El primero fue el de "La terrible batalla", y tuvo bastante popularidad, así que veo que tengo idea al escribir. Por ello, decidí hacer un nuevo fic, para llamar la atención de nuevos lectores.

Quizás les guste, quizás no, pero tiene los típicos toques de mi primer fanfic, así que yo creo que si el primero te gustó, este también.

La trama parece seria al leerla, pero en realidad tiene ciertos toques cómicos como el de "La terrible batalla".

Una cosa más. A mí me encantan los fanfics largos, tienen mucho mejor argumento, son más detallistas y me encanta quedarme atrapada con un final de un episodio que continuará. Por lo tanto, mi fanfiction será largo. Siempre voy a escribir fanfics con más de un episodio.

- ADVERTENCIA -

Esta vez, el narrador de la historia será Genma, para variar un poco. Auque me encantó manejar a Ranma en mi anterior fic, creo que algo con él me identifico. En fin, veremos que tal me va al usar a Genma.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a

porotamania .ar

Acá va el anteúltimo episodio!

CAPÍTULO 9:

EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA AMISTAD.

En algún bosque desconocido...

Era temprano aún, por lo tanto, el silencio a esa hora era una costumbre en aquel bosque. Pero, como siempre, es Ranma quién acababa aquella armonía. Mi primogénito se encontraba entrenando, con golpes disparejos y muy excitado con el calor. Por un momento, calló al suelo, exausto, con el objeto de observar el cielo. Ranma estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

- "Tengo que perfeccionar mi 'ataque'!" - pensaba aún mirando el cielo. - "Pero, no me servirá de nada para ganarle a Arigatou. Debo idear alguna táctica." -

Bosque de Nerima...

- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ - Akane dormía plácidamente. Mientras los primeros rayos del Sol, despertaron a Yoko, quién aún no había descansado lo suficiente. Todavía estaba soñolienta, y muy de a poco, fue sentándose en su cama de explorador. Pudo observar a Akane, quién aún seguía durmiendo, pero tenía una expresión amarga, seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- Ranma... - exclamó mi nuera en sus sueños. Yoko quedó algo sorprendida al escuchar aquel nombre.

- R-ranma... - murmuró nuevamente Akane casi en sollozos, pero aún dormida.

- Ranma... ¡No, no te vallas! - gritó luego. Yoko, desesperada, intentó despertarla.

- Akane! - la llamó. - ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Akane! - La joven abrió sus ojos y pudo observar a Yoko. - Al fin te despertaste, che... -

- Yoko... ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Akane tocando su frente y alejando sus cabellos de sus ojos.

- ¿¡Cómo "que pasa"!? Tenemos que buscar a Ranma! ¿No te acordás? - dijo Yoko.

- Ah, cierto... - dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.

Por las calles de Nerima...

- ¿Tienes idea de donde está Ranma? - preguntó Yoko. Pero Akane estaba perdida en la Luna de Valencia.

- "Habrá sido un presagio, mi sueño?" - pensaba mi nuera.

- ¡Akane! - gritó Yoko.

- Ah, eh... ¿Sí? ¿Me hablabas? - preguntó Akane.

- Oye, Akane... Estás medio rara hoy... - comentó Yoko. - ¿Es por lo que soñaste? -

- Qué!? ¡Estás loca! - gritó Akane ruborizada.

- ¿No soñaste con Ranma? - le preguntó Yoko. - Porque escuché que decias cuando dormías... "Ranma, no me dejes"... -

- ¡Eso no es tu asunto! -

- ¿Estás enamorada de él? - preguntó Yoko.

- Dije que no es tu asunto! -

- ¡Claro que lo es! - afirmó Yoko muy decidida. Akane se asustó un poco ante la reacción de Yoko.

- ¿¡Y por qué te metés!? - gritó Akane.

- No tengo porqué contártelo! - Yoko se cruzó de brazos y gruñó.

- "Esta mocosa!" - pensó Akane con rabia. - "Quizás todavía está... ¡No puede ser!" -

- Dale, Akane! Tenemos que seguir! No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada! - exclamó Yoko cargando todo el equipaje.

- Puf! ya va! - dijo Akane perezosamente.

DOJO TENDO.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Ranma se ha ido? - preguntaron las prometidas bonitas de Ranma a Kasumi.

- Si, ha ido a entrenar. Y mi padre lo desalojó de la casa, hasta que recupere el dojo... - dijo Kasumi con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

- Ay, no! Pobre mi Ran-chan! Debe estar tan solo! - dijo Ukyo.

- Si... =( - exclamó Shampoo. - Pero Shampoo ir a hacer compañante a futuro esposo... -

- Yo también iré! JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOOOOOOO! - siguió Kodachi.

- Si Shampoo va a buscar a Ranma, yo la acompañaré! - exclamó Mousse acabadito de llegar.

- El relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan irá a acompañar a ese cretino de Ranma, solo para cuidar que no le haga ningún acto sexual a mi hermana! - era Kuno.

Por las calles de Nerima...

- Ah... No tengo idea de donde habrá ido Ranma... - comentó Yoko desanimada, bajando sus brazos.

- Ni yo... - concluyó Akane con pesimismo.

- Pero yo sí sé donde se metió ese! - se escuchó la voz de un muchacho, detrás de ellas.

- ¡Ryoga! - exclamó Akane animosamente.

- ¡H-hola Akane-san! - dijo Ryoga levantando su brazo en gesto de saludo.

- ¿De verdad sabés en dónde está Ranma? - le preguntó Akane entusiasmada.

- Si. Acabo de verlo hace un rato. - respondió Ryoga, pegando media vuelta. - ¡Vengan! Siganme! Yo las llevaré donde está él! - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

BOSQUE X

Mi hijo estaba tratando de cocinar un conejo que había cazado, pero el muy inútil no podía hacerlo bien. De pronto, unos brazos redearon su cuello.

- ¡Ranchan! ¿Me extrañaste? - era Ukyo.

- Soltalo! Él es mío! - gritó Kodachi.

- Ailen! - Shampoo también lo abraza.

- Hola Saotome! ¡No he venido por ti! - era Kuno.

- Yo tampoco. - era Mousse.

- Maldita sea! - murmura Ranma.

A la noche...

OKINAWA

- Mnmnmn... ya pasamos por este lugar... - exclamó Ryoga guiando a las chicas.

BOSQUE X

Hora de dormir...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - se escucha un grito. - ¡Shampoo, hazme el favor de dormir en la cama que te corresponde! ¡No en la mía! - era Ranma.

Cerca de allí...

- ¿No escucharon un grito? - dijo Akane a sus acompañantes.

- Quizás Ranma esté cerca! - siguió Yoko.

- Yo las llevaré! - dijo Ryoga.

- Eh... je, gracias, pero podemos hacerlo solas... - contestó Akane pensando en la orientación de Ryoga.

Con Ranma y cía...

- ¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - fue Kuno partiéndole la cabeza a mi hijo. - ¡Basta, Saotome! ¡No dejás dormir con tus actos impuros! - exclamó con su bokutou en posición, observando a Ranma durmiendo con todas las presentes.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Son ellas las que me siguen! - gritó Ranma de mal modo.

- JA! ¡Claro! ¡¿No te da vergüenza hacerte el decente acostado con tres chicas en la cama!? - respondió Kuno.

- Estoy atado. - respondió Ranma triste al ver sogas por todo su cuerpo.

- Hola! - se escucha fuera de la carpa. En eso entra Akane cerrando los ojos muy contenta, detrás de ella, aparecen Yoko y Ryoga.

- ¡Estabas acá, Ran... - siguió diciendo de buen modo hasta que abrió sus ojos. - ¡QUÉ HACÉS CON TODAS ESAS EN TU CAMA! -

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! -

- ¡NO SE TE PUEDE DEJAR NINGÚN MINUTO SOLO! ¡DEPRAVADO! - siguió diciendo parando de pegarle. Pero...

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! - siguió luego.

Día siguiente...

Era muy temprano, pero Ranma estaba entrenando. De reojo, alguien lo estaba espiando. Era Yoko, que estuvo mirándolo hace un gran rato.

- Me siento rara... - dijo Yoko. - Será que otra vez... -

- ¿Qué hacés ahí? - preguntó Ranma que la sintió cuando habló.

- Eh... - dijo Yoko.

Un rato después...

- No sé como voy a vencer a este... - comentó Ranma.

- Perdoname. - dijo Yoko Algo melancólica.

- ¿Eh? -

- Que me perdones... - concluyó Nadeshiko.

- Pero... ¿Porqué? - interrogó confuso Ranma.

- Por haber perdido tu dojo por mi culpa... -

- No seas tonta! - gruñó Ranma. - Yo lo hice por mi propia cuenta... -

- Pero... t-te echaron de la residencia Tendo, por culpa mía... - dijo Yoko.

- No importa. - respondió Ranma. - Yo lo hice por gusto... -

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? No era tu obligación salvar mi dojo! -

- Lo hice porque te quiero mucho, Yoko. - respondió Ranma muy sincero.

- ... - Yoko no dijo nada. Tan solo lo miraba confundida. - "¡Acaso todavía él está... ¡No puede ser!" - pensó.

- Mirá Yoko, yo... quiero decirte que... - siguió Ranma, provocando que el corazón de Yoko latiera más de lo normal, hasta que...

- EJEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! - era Akane con el ki en llamas. - ¡YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA! - y se fue dando temblores en el suelo.

Desayuno...

Todos ya estaban despiertos, preparados para desayunar.

- Bla bla bla! - era el barullo de los presentes. Akane miraba a Ranma con resentimiento. Yoko lo notaba, y sabía que era culpa suya...

Un rato después...

Luego de desayunar, cada uno hacía cosas distintas. Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno jugaban al póker. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi lavaban los platos en un río mientras discutían el almuerzo que Ranma iba a comer. Akane y Yoko conversaban, mientras observaban a Ranma entrenar. Akane aún estaba enojada y Yoko sabía porqué.

- Pst! Akane! - le murmuró Yoko con la mano junta a su boca.

- Qué? - dijo Akane.

- Ehm... Mirá, Ranma y yo... -

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No puedo perfeccionar mi ataque Yoko! - gritó Ranma interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Eh... Bueno... no sé que harás mal... - dijo Yoko.

- ¿No podrías enseñarme algo más? ¿Algo especial que pueda vencer a Takarai? - preguntó Ranma.

- Eh... no... Eso tendrías que aprenderlo solo. Los "ataque" no se copian. -

- Ah... - dijo Ranma resignado. - ¿Pero no tenés ninguna idea? -

- No... - contestó Yoko.

- ¿Y vos Akane? - exclamó Ranma mirando a la que dirigía sus palabras.

- No! - dijo Akane frunciendo el entrecejo. - No sé nada! -

- Bueno, che! Tampoco es para ponerse así! - dijo Ranma. Akane se levantó indignada y se retiró.

- Perdoname Ranma... - dijo Yoko. - Por mi culpa, Akane se enojó... -

- Pero si siempre está enojada conmigo... - comentó resignado.

- Pero creo que desde que... creo que está celosa... - dijo Yoko.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -

- Porque... antes, entre los dos... pasó algo... - respondió la pecosa.

- Ah... - dijo Ranma bajando la cabeza, vergonzado. - No creo que esté celosa. Esa marimacho no podría sentir nada por nadie! - comentó burlescamente.

- Y vos que sabés! Seguro que ella... - comentó Yoko. - Ella te quiere... -

- ... - silencio.

- Y vos también... - dijo Yoko algo triste.

- ¡NO! ¡No pasa nada entre los dos! - afirmó Ranma algo nervioso.

- Ella siente algo por vos... sino no reaccionaría así... - habló la joven.

- Pero... - Ranma interrumpió, no muy seguro.

- Pensalo. Creo que algún día te darás cuenta. - concluyó la muchacha.

- ... - Ranma quedó callado, solo hablaba en su mente.

Con Akane...

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! - era mi nuera gruñendo. - Seguro que entre los dos siguen pasando cosas! Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan! - gritaba Akane.

Con Ranma y Yoko...

- Yoko, las cartas tienen poder siempre? ¿Pueden perderlo? - preguntó Ranma.

- No, pueden ser quemadas, pero sus cenizas aún sirven... - respondió Yoko.

- Ya está el almuerzo! - se escucha.

A la noche...

- Shampoo! - Ranma llama a una de sus prometidas.

- ¡Ailen! - Shampoo lo abraza.

- P-pará un poco! Solo quería preguntarte algo! - dijo Ranma, tratando que lo soltara.

- ¿Qué ser? - preguntó Shampoo dejando de apretarlo.

- ¿Sabés como reciclar el papel? - preguntó Ranma.

- ¿Para qué querer saber eso? - dijo Shampoo.

- No importa. Tan solo quiero que me digas como hacerlo... - contestó mi hijo.

- Está bien.

A la hora de dormir...

- ¿Ranma? - preguntó Ryoga observando a su rival mezclando en un bowl pedazos de papel con plasticola. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

- Practicando. - respondió Ranma sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Eh? - pronunció Ryoga haciendo el típico gesto levantando los dedos meñique, índice y pulgar.

Tres días después...

EX-DOJO TENDO

- PERMISO! - gritó Ranma entrando a la casa.

- Hola Ranma! - saluda Kasumi viendo entrar a su cuñado.

- Oye, Ranma! Nadie te invitó a venir acá! ¡Aún estoy enojado con vos! - dijo Tendo gritando, persiguiendo a Ranma, pero este no le hacía caso y caminaba a su habitación.

- Pst! Akane! - le dijo Nabiki al ver entrar a su hermana. - ¿Ranma ha mejorado? -

- No sé. Se la pasó reciclando diarios. - respondió Akane.

- Vaya, vos si que tenés un novio extraño! - comentó Nabiki.

- Eh... Hola! - dijo Yoko al llegar.

- ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! - golpearon la puerta.

- A ver... quién... ¡Hola! - dijo Kasumi con una amplia sonrisa viendo a su invitado.

- Hola! ¡He venido a llevarme a mi novia! - era Arigatou, agarrando el brazo de Yoko.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - exclamó Yoko.

- Cuando derroté a Ranma, habíamos quedado que vos eras mi prometida. - respondió Takarai.

- ¡Yo no pienso ser tu... - dijo Yoko.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Ranma le pegó.

- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo luego, muy simpático.

- MALDITO! - gritó Takarai.

- ¡Quiero la revancha! - afirmó Ranma.

- Está bien, será divertido ganar otra vez! - dijo Takarai.

- Bien, si gano quiero que me devuelvas el dojo Nadeshiko, Tendo y a Yoko. - dijo Ranma.

- Bueno, pero si yo gano, tenés que apostar algo... - exclamó Takarai.

- Ok. Podés elegir a cualquiera de los cinco. - dijo Ranma señalando a los Tendo y a mí.

- Bueno, me quedo con el panda y con esa chica de pelo corto azul. -

- De acuerdo, después de todo, esos son los que menos me importan... - dijo Ranma.

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegamos con Akane.

- Hijo mal agradecido! - dije.

- Ranma no baka! - exclamó Akane.

- Eh... Ranma... - comentó Arigatou obsevando a mi primogénito tirado y exausto en el piso. - Ni siquiera empezamos y ya estás derrotado...? -

En el ex-dojo...

La pelea ya había comenzado. Arigatou saltó y se balanceó hacia Ranma. Este lo esquivó tirándose al suelo y atrapando a su rival entre sus piernas, haciendo chocar la cabeza de Takarai contra el suelo. El combate seguía, a través de patadas, codazos y puñetazos, era como un precalentamiento.

- Bue' - pronunció Ranma secandosé el sudor. - Es hora de pelear en serio... - dijo sacando de su camisa un gran pedazo de papel reciclado. Aquella hoja medía aprox. 1mx70cm.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! - preguntó Takarai con algo de gracia.

- Je! - dijo Ranma con su pose egocéntrica de siempre. - Según tengo entendido, las cartas Hiryuu no pierden su poder por más que uno las queme, las congele o las deformen con cualquier medio... ¡He reciclado todo un mazo de cartas Hiryuu para derrotarte! - afirmó Ranma.

- Ya veo! ¡Por eso estuvo reciclando papeles y papeles! - comentó Ryoga.

- Para vencer al dragón negro... es necesario todo el mazo de cartas completo en un solo golpe, equilibrando la fuerza... ¡Para poder ganarte, entonces hize otra carta gigante con otro mazo! - dijo Ranma mostrando el otro mazacote de papel. Takarai estaba algo sorprendido. Pero el público aún más.

- Ahí va! - dijo Ranma lanzándose hacia su enemigo sujetando sus dos cartas. - ¡El truco de las castañas! - dijo lanzándole golpes a Takarai, este no pudo esquivarlas y cayó derrotado.

- ¡Ranma es el ganador! - grita toda la gente.

- Je! Soy un maestro! - dice Ranma con su poce egocéntrica.

Un tiempo después...

Ranma y Takarai se llevaban bastante bien. Se hicieron buenos amigos después de todo. Arigatou iba a hospedarse en el dojo. Mientras tanto, Chou estaba a salvo y también fue invitado a vivir en la casa temporalmente. Yoko y Akane, también habían cultivado una gran amistad. De vez en cuando se reunían los cuatro para hacer ditintas cosas. La pasaban bastante bien, sobretodo cuando Ranma y Akane peleaban, que a Yoko y a Arigatou les causaba mucha gracia.

Yoko y Arigatou se llevaban bastante bien, solo que Takarai no quería impulsarla a una relación mayor. Así que solo se conformaba con ser su amigo, aunque no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella, igual algún día quizás se daría.

Ranma y Yoko estaban cada vez más unidos, esto provocaba celos con Akane.

La familia Tendo seguía siendo muy alocada y el barrio de Nerima también.

Los meses pasaron hasta que llegaron a la segunda semana de febrero.

DOJO TENDO

Era de noche ya, casi todos los habitantes de la casa estaban durmiendo. Yoko estaba afuera sentada en el césped, pensando. Hasta que una mano tocó su hombro. Era Thank you.

- H-hola! - dijo Gracias con una tonta sonrisa. - ¿Q-qué hacías? -

- Pensaba. - contestó Yoko algo indiferente.

- ¿En qué? - preguntó Arigatou con algo de duda.

- ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de la misma persona que tu amigo? - preguntó Yoko.

- Eh... ¿Por qué la pregunta? - contestó Takarai sin entender. - A-a-a vos te pas-só? -

- Eh... no... - Yoko corrió la mirada. - ¿Qué harías si te pasara? ¿A qué renunciarías...? -

- A ninguna de las dos cosas... - afirmó el joven. - Haría que esa persona que nos gusta, elija. -

- ¿Qué elija...? - exclamó Yoko.

- Si lo elige a mi amigo, lo aceptaré. Y si me elige a mí, el que debe aceptarlo es él. - terminó Arigatou.

Habitación de Akane...

Ella estaba acostada en su cama, boca abajo y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

- Maldita sea! - dice en voz baja. - Estoy... estoy segura... que ese Ranma, ese Ranma... - y con más triteza pronunció. - ...sigue enamorado de Yoko... -

En el patio...

Arigatou se había ido, pero Yoko aún estaba despierta.

- Akane está enamorada de Ranma... - dijo. - Pero yo también lo estoy... Y... creo que él... -

- Él quizás lo esté de mí, no lo sé... - siguió. - Sino lo estuviera... ¿Porqué habría hecho tantas cosas por mí? -

- Creo que voy a decirle... lo que siento a Ranma... - concluyó la joven.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Ranma se habrá enamorado de Yoko? ¿O tan solo Yoko se está haciendo una película? Pues si quieren saberlo, deberan leer el próximo capítulo y el último, por cierto.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés... o chino:

Dojo: es una escuela donde se practica artes marciales. En mi 4to fic de "El baile de dojos: ¿Ficción o realidad?" di una gran explicación sobre todo lo que conozco de los dojos (pero no soy una encarta, tampoco).

Ki: gracias a la conosidísima serie de Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball, a estas alturas, casi todo otaku sabe lo que quiere decir "Ki", pero voy a contarles por las dudas. El ki es una especie de espíritu combativo o de fuerza que posee todo ser humano. Es muy nombrado en el manga, así que seguro que encontraran algo mucho más amplio que mi bruta explicación (no se me ocurre más nada).

Hiryuu: aclaro por las dudas. Hiryuu es chino, no japonés, y significa "Dragón".

es tan patético como el chabón.

Baka: "Ranma no baka" es un expresión a usa Akane cotidianamente para nombrar a su prometido. Tiene varios significados, todos insultos, pero el más usual es "tonto", solo que de una forma más informal.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio "Un chocolate dice mil palabras"! ¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	10. Un chocolate dice mil palabras

**YOKO NADESHIKO:**

_"La quinta prometida de Ranma"_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2001 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

*****ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión fue nominado como "Mejor fanfictión de Ranma 1/2 habla hispana" por Manga de Oro 2003*****

No resultó ganador de dicha mención, pero si fue seleccionado entre los 6 mejores fanfics de Ranma habla hispana! Que orgullo! Gracias a Manga de Oro! (Aunque no se que le vieron, jejejeje, pero muchísimas gracias por el reconocimiento)

- NOTAS -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, no? Al fin llegamos al descenlace de este fanfiction. Para ser sincera, me fue más trabajoso que el otro fic que escribí. Si tengo que compararlos, diría que el de la Terrible batalla, tiene más chispa y es más cómico. Está más basado en los hechos que en la propia trama. También es menos denso y tiene poca descripción, es más sencillo. Pero este fic, tiene una trama mucho más compleja y elaborada, no sé si es mejor, creo que los dos están buenos. En fin, uno es el día y el otro es la noche. A parte pude notar que tiene formas de narrar distintas. Eso fue por los diferentes narradores, obviamente. Ranma, se que es brusco y directo, por eso habla de una forma informal en mi 1° fanfic. Pero Genma, al ser más (digamos) "culto", narra de una forma más sofisticada, creo. Bue' esa fue una minicomparación, digamos. Yo pienso que a la gente más sencilla les gustará más mi 1° fic que este. Pero, a la gente que disfruta de una historia complicada, es decir, las personas más complejas, digamos, estarán más conformes con este fic. A mí, personalmente, me gustaron las dos historias. La primera por ser fresca y directa. Y la segunda por ser diferente y fantasiosa. Creo que son distintas, pero hechas con el mismo molde.

Así que lo único que me queda por decirles es "gracias" por haberme aguantado. Porque si llegaron hasta acá, quiere decir que mi historia no los aburrió.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡ESTO ES ADRENALINA PURA!

- ADVERTENCIA -

Buenop, Genma es el narrador, creo que eso ya lo saben. La verdad, me gustó bastante usar a Genma como narrador, debido a que este personaje es uno de los que más me gustan.

Respecto a la cronología del fanfic, no estoy segura donde se ubica, pero después del final del manga de Ranma, seguro. Quizás sea una continuación de "La terrible batalla".

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Genma.

Esta historia, pertenece a la página de "Ranma 1/2 koi kawaii", mi sitio web, la escribí yo desde luego. Pero ya no tengo más Internet, por lo que no puedo actualizar mi página, por lo tanto, lo único que puedo hacer es publicar el fanfic en otro sitio, a ver si agrada.

- AGRADECIMIENTOS -

Bue' la verdad es que está más que obvio. A todos los leyentes por aguantar leer hasta acá, creo que poseen un nivel de paciencia realmente sofisticado. También a los que me escribieron, hace poco empecé a recibir realmente bastantes emails diciendo que este fic fue el que más gustó. Cambiamos de tema, quiero agradecerle también a dos de mis amigas (no por internet) y a mi prima que han leído este fic y mi primer fanfiction. También quería agradecer la colaboración del club de fans "Ranmaniacos", por aconsejarme y ayudarme. Lo único que me queda por decir es el nombre de Takarai ¡ARIGATOU!

Disfruten del espectáculo!

CAPÍTULO 10:

UN CHOCOLATE DICE MIL PALABRAS

Se ve un lugar nublado, lleno de ventisca fría y seca, hojas muertas circulan por el lugar. No se ve ni un alma en el sitio. Solo se ve una silueta muy borrosa, que se puede distinguir perfectamente de quién se trata si uno se acerca demasiado. Se trataba de Akane, estaba con la mirada perdida, si destino, sin vida. El viento, jugaba con sus cabellos y con el vestido invernal que tenía puesto. Su piel temblaba, tenía frío, mucho frío y percibía lo que iba a pasar. De pronto, unos pasos se acercan y el ambiente cambia. La niebla de desvanece, las nubes oscuras y juntas se separan y dejan ver al sonriente Sol que ilumina un hermoso lago poblado de flamencos rosados. Aquel viento se serena y deja de hacer sus travesuras. Y un gran arcoiris aparece. Aquellas huellas que se acercaban, provocaban que el corazón de Akane palpite con más ganas. Los ojos de la joven volvieron a brillar, el calor inundó su alma y su ropa pasó a ser primaveral, ante tal presencia. Aquellos pasos se detuvieron delante de Akane, observándola de pies a cabeza. El corazón de Akane bailaba con tal fuerza que ella temía que ese alquien escuchara su danza.

- Akane... - exclamó aquel joven de cabello oscuro y trenzado. - Te pido perdón por haber tardado en decidirme... - Las manos de Akane se dirijieron a su pecho, para tratar de callar su corazón. - Pero lo estuve pensando últimamente y finalmente tengo una respuesta que decirte... - Akane lloraba de felicidad al escuchar aquella voz tan decidida y firme. - ...No puedo encargarme de tu dojo... - el corazón de Akane dejó de latir. - ...Ya no puedo vivir con vos, con tu familia... Ya no puedo casarme con vos... -

- R-ranma... - murmuró Akane casi en sollozos.

- Porque estoy enamorado de Yoko... - fue la respuesta de Ranma. El viento volvió a soplar, más frío que nunca. Los árboles se deshojaron de nuevo. Y una niebla triste invadió el lugar. Akane estaba sin habla y sin mirada otra vez, su piel volvió a sentir frío, pero sobre todo su corazón.

- Ranma... - pronunció llorando y cerrando sus ojos. - No, no te vallas! -

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - Akane despierta de un gran salto de su cama. - Puf! Era un sueño! Menos mal! - exclamó la joven secándose el sudor. - Hace como seis noches que vengo soñando lo mismo. Ojalá no sea un presagio... - exclamó pensando en aquel sueño.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que Yoko está en la casa... - dice la joven para sí misma. - Es normal que él la quiera, pero creo que a veces... le presta más atención a ella que a mí... no lo sé. Cuando eran chicos, ellos dos... estaban enamorados, quizás aún lo están... - Akane se puso aún más triste. - Si, seguro que aún se quie... ¿Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn? - observó que su hermana estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué hacés, Nabiki?! - gritó Akane frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Jejejeje... Espera a que los demás escuchen lo que dijiste... - exclamó la intermedia de las Tendo sonriendo.

- ¡No seas así, Nabiki! - dijo Akane. - Aparte no tenés ninguna prueba! Tan solo lo escuchaste! -

- Je! - exclamó Nabiki mostrando su grabadora de casettes.

- Maldita Nabiki! - gruñó Akane. - Je! No me importa! No dije que estaba enamorada de Ranma, así que no me importa! -

- Pero tadavía está grabando. - comentó Nabiki.

- Auch! - exclamó Akane. - Cuánto querés? -

- ¿Qué? - dijo Nabiki dubitativa.

- Qué cuánto me vas a cobrar... - contestó Akane.

- Eh, nop, solo quiero un favor... - comunicó Nabiki.

- ¿Un favor? - exclamó Akane algo sorprendida.

- Sip, un favor... - aclaró Nabiki. - Verás, hace poco estuve calculando cuanto dinero me debían los demás... - siguió la hermana mediana de los Tendo. - ...Y el único deudor que tengo en mi lista es Arigatou... -

- Vayamos al grano, hermana... - comentó Akane.

- ...Él me debe 130 mil yenes, y como vos sabés, es muchísimo dinero... - contó Nabiki. - ...Pero el muy moroso se niega a pagarme ya que los favores que le hice, según él, son absurdos y patéticos... -

- Eso es cierto... - afirmó Akane.

- Necesito que le pidas 130 mil yenes! Y me los das a mí, claro! - concluyó Nabiki.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Pensás que a mí me los va a dar?! - dijo Akane.

- Dale, Akane, podés hacerlo de varias maneras... -

- ¡No quiero pedirle nada! - afirmó Akane.

- Bueeeeeeeeno. Iré a la habitación de Ranma y voy a preder el audioooooo! - dijo Nabiki, cantando un poco.

- Eh... ¡Está bien! - aceptó Akane. - Pero es solo porque no quiero que piensen que me interesa ese hentai! Porque no es así! -

Día siguiente...

Chabudai...

- ¡Buen día, Ranma! - se levantó Arigatou y se sentó en la mesa, frente a su amigo.

- Hola, Takarai! - saludó Ranma, ya acomodado para desayunar.

- Al fin nos levantamos temprano! - dijo Arigatou.

- Te levantaste, dirás! - dijo Ranma. - Yo siempre me levanto temprano! -

- Mentiroso! - llegó Yoko y se sentó al lado de Ranma.

- Ja! Parece que lo conocés desde hace rato! - comentó Akane algo molesta.

- Vamos, Akane! No empieces a pelear... - dijo Yoko.

- Bue' Bue' Ta' bien! - exclamó mi nuera.

Rato después...

Ya se había reunido toda la familia. Estaban todos muy alegres y conversando sobre lo que harían en este nuevo día.

- Mañana es San Valentín! - exclamó Kasumi muy sonrisal.

- Si! Recuerdo que en mi juventud, mi casa estaba llena de jovencitas con chocolates para mí... era tan popular... - comenté.

- Sip. Me acuerdo que competíamos para ver quién recibía más chocolate! - exclamó Tendo.

- Pero yo siempre ganaba! =) - dije.

- No es cierto! Yo siempre te ganaba Saotome! - afirmó Tendo algo molesto.

- Ja! Me dan risa! Yo recibí chocolates y sigo recibiendo! - dijo el maestro.

- Por favor! No sea ridículo viejo! Usted no podría recibir ni un caramelo! - comentó Ranma.

- ¡Muchacho malcriado! ¡Happodaikarin! - gritó el viejo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - son los gritos del sensei volando por el celeste cielo.

- Puf! En fin, mañana tendremos a miles de chicas golpeando la puerta para darme chocolate! - dijo Ranma irónico.

- Pues sip! Así tiene que ser el novio de mi hija. Todo un ganador! - exclamó Chou.

- ¡Ya empieza con eso! ¡Ranma es el prometido de Akane! - afirmó Soun.

- ¿Van a hacer chocolates, hijas? - preguntó Tendo, calmándose un poco.

- Si, estuve preparando ya. - contestó Kasumi muy sonriente.

- Si. - respondió Nabiki. - Estuve haciendo para vender. Las chicas de ahora no quieren cocinar... -

- ¿Y vos Yoko? - le preguntó su padre.

- Eh... - Yoko se ruborizó. - Si... quizás... pre-prepare alguno... -

- ¿Y tu Akane? ¿Cocinarás algo? - pregunté.

- Eh, bueno yo... - dijo Akane.

- No. Ella no va a hacer nada, no creo que quiera estar presa por intento de asesinato. - comentó Ranma burlonamente.

- ¡Claro que voy a hacer uno! - gritó Akane. - ¡Y para vos no es! ¡Así que quedate tranquilo que no te voy a envenenar! -

- Estúpida! - murmuró Ranma para sí, molesto y cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Pst! Akane! - la llamó Nabiki. - Acordate lo que me prometiste... - le dijo en el oído.

En el Dojo...

- ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa! - entrenaba Akane.

- Hola! - entró Takarai.

- Eh... ¡Hola! - saludó Akane pegando una tonta sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacías? - preguntó Takarai.

- Ehm... Arigatou... ¡Necesito plata! - dijo Akane agarando

- ¿Eh...? - dijo Takarai con el gesto típico Rumic (dedo pulgar, índice y meñique levantados).

- ¡Por favor! ¡Prestame plata! - rogó Akane de rodillas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No tengo ni un centavo! ¡Pedile a Ranma! ¡Le corresponde a él que es tu prometido! - dijo Arigatou.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! - Takarai salió volando hacia la estatua de la libertad.

- ¡RANMA NO ES MI PROMETIDO! - gritó Akane a lo lejos.

Más tarde...

Cuarto de Akane...

La habitación de mi nuera estaba toda destrozada. Distintas ropas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Y se veía a Akane revolviendo todo el interior de su armario.

- Acá está! - exclamó la pequeña de los Tendo sacando una manta negra de su placar. Ella se desvistió y se cubrío con la frazada. - Esto no va a fallar! - comentó luego. Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akane y alguien entró.

- Oye, Akane. Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar para... ¿Uh? - era Ranma observando sorprendido la vestimenta de su prometida. - WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - mi hijo comenzó a reir de una forma muy patética. - ¡¿Volviste de ultratumba?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - Ranma salió volando del cuarto de Akane.

Genkan...

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido Saotome? - me preguntó Soun moviendo una de sus piezas de shogi.

- ¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Ranma cayó en la laguna del patio empapándonos a los dos.

- Ah... - dijo Tendo luego.

Habitación de Akane...

- Ese Ranma es un cretino! - dijo Akane saliendo de su cuarto.

Benjo...

Akane llegó al baño, aún con la manta puesta. Ella empezó a ensuciarse con tierra de unas masetas en su rostro.

- Listo... - dijo. - Con esto bastará... - Y así se dispuso a buscar a Takarai.

Cocina...

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn... - exclamó Kasumi oliendo lo que estaba preparando Yoko. - Huele muy bien tu chocolate... - comentó la mayor de los Tendo a la pecosa.

- Gra-gracias Kasumi... - contestó la pequeña Nadeshiko sonrojada.

- ¿Pero a quién se lo vas a dar? - preguntó Nabiki algo curiosa y recién llegada.

- ¡No preguntes eso hermana, son cosas privadas! - la interrumpe Kasumi disgustada.

Habitación de los Saotome o huéspedes...

Takarai estaba acostado boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. - "Vi que Yoko estaba preparándo un chocolate... para quién sería..." - pensaba el agradecido algo triste.

- ¡Aaaaah! - se escucha un pequeño grito detrás de la puerta. Takarai lo escuchó y salió en forma flash de su habitación. En la puerta se encuentra con Akane, quién está tirada en el suelo. Takarai va en su auxilio y la sostiene en sus brazos.

- Esta bien? - preguntó Takarai apretándola con más fuerza.

- Eh... ¡Coff! ¡Coff! - Akane tose. - No, hace mucho que no como... Necesito dinero... Soy una mendiga... ¡Prestame plata! -

- ¡Otra vez con eso! ¡No me vas a engañar con ese disfraz! - afirmó Takarai aún sosteniendo a Akane.

- Por favor... - dice Akane con una mirada triste y profunda. Arigatou se ruboriza un poco, y oculta su mirada.

- ... - hay un silencio mutuo entre ambos.

- EJEM! - se escucha. - Necesito entrar a mi cuarto y ustedes bloquean mi paso! - era Ranma, quién trataba de ocultar sus celos.

Rato después...

Ranma y Arigatou estaban entrenando. En ese momento, aparece Akane, quién (actuando) se tropieza con una piedra.

- Akane! - exclamaron los dos tratando de ayudarla.

- Ah... Ah... necesito u-un médico... llevame con uno... - dijo Akane algo, supuestamente, débil.

- Te llevo ahora mismo! - exclamó Ranma cubriendo su cuello con los brazos de Akane, para poder llevarla.

- A vos no te digo! - dijo Akane sorprendiendo a su prometido. - Arigatou... te necesito... -

- ¡Idiota! ¡Y yo que me preocupo! - exclamó Ranma celoso y retirándose del lugar.

- Pará bobo! No es lo que...! - trató de justificarse la Tendo levantándose pero Ranma ya se había ido.

- Veo que ya te sentís mejor... - comentó Takarai observando a Akane ya parada.

- O no! Me siento muy mal! Me duele mucho el pie con el que me tropecé! - dijo Akane tirándose en el suelo de vuelta.

- ¿Querés que te acompañe al doctor? - preguntó Arigatou.

- No. Quiero que me des la plata para poder ir... - contestó Akane.

- Otra vez con lo mismo! - gritó Takarai.

Habitación de Nabiki...

- ¡No funciona! ¡No me quiere pagar! - exclamó Akane a su hermana.

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn... ya veo... dejame pensar... - dijo Nabiki.

- ¿Tenés alguna idea? - preguntó Akane.

- Digamos que tengo una en la manga... - afirmó Nabiki.

- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Akane.

- La seducción! - murmuró Nabiki algo seria.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Akane.

- Lo que escuchaste... Tenés que coquetearle... seducirlo... vas a ver como te paga hasta el apellido... - comentó Nabiki.

- ¡Por qué no lo hacés vos! - gritó Akane.

- Porque a mi no me grabaron cuando sueño con mi príncipe azul... - dijo Nabiki.

- ¡Él no es mi príncipe azul! - dijo Akane.

- Bueno... ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo o no? - interrogó Nabiki. - ¿O querés que Ranma se entere de todo? -

- Grrrrrr! - gruñó Akane. - Está bien! -

A la noche...

Era la hora de dormir. Cada uno estaba en su respectivo cuarto. La mayoría recién se habían acostado.

Habitación de Akane...

- Akane... - dijo Yoko lista para dormir en la cama de abajo.

- ¿Qué? - pronunció Akane que estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas algo pensativa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - cuestionó la pecosa.

- Nada Yoko. Nada importante. - comentó Akane.

- Eh... ¿Vas a regalarle a alguien chocolate mañana? - dijo curiosa Yoko.

- No tengo a quién regalarle. A parte a Ranma no le gusta mi... ¡Auch! - dijo Akane tapándose la boca.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Yoko. - ¿Pensabas regalarle un chocolate a Ranma? -

- Eh... - Akane intentó hablar. - ¡No! ¡¿Quién le regalaría algo a ese?! -

- Yo le voy a hacer uno... - dijo Yoko.

- ... - el silencio inundó el lugar.

- Pude notar que siempre, Ranma y vos, están peleando ¿Por qué no le regalás a Ranma un chocolate...? Sería un buen comienzo... - dijo Yoko algo triste.

- No tengo por qué regalarle nada. A parte eso es asunto nuestro, no te metas! - contestó Akane.

- Akane... a mí también me gusta Ranma... Y no me estoy metiendo. Te lo digo porque soy tu amiga... - afirmó Yoko.

- ... - no hubieron palabras.

Habitación de huéspedes o Saotome...

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz! - yo dormía.

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz! - Chou dormía. Solo Ranma estaba despierto, tenía insomnio, y no estaba seguro porque.

- ¡Pst! ¡Ranma! - la llamó Arigatou, señalando a Ranma con una linterna.

- ¡¿Qué querés bobo?! - dijo Ranma. - Apagá esa cosa! -

- ¿No podés dormir? - preguntó Takarai sentándose en la cama de Ranma.

- No. - Ranma se sentó.

- Ya veo. Yo tampoco ¡Estoy ansioso por que llegue mañana! - contestó Thank.

- Si. Yo también! Quiero recibir muchos chocolates! - siguió Ranma lamiéndose los labios.

- Pero... ¿No querés recibir especialmente uno? - cuestionó el amigo de mi hijo.

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn... - exclamó Ranma. - No estoy seguro, pero el chocolate que mejor sabor tiene es el de Shampoo... -

- ¡No seas tonto! Hablo de quién te gustaría que te regale uno. Una chica en especial. - contestó el agradecido.

- Eh... - dijo Ranma. - ...No tengo nadie en mente. - siguió nervioso.

- Sos patético! - comentó Arigatou. - Yo quiero que me regale un chocolate Yoko... - dijo algo triste.

- ... - Ranma no dijo nada. - Ya verás como te regala uno! - lo animó Ranma.

- Eso espero... - contestó Arigatou. - ¿Pero seguro que no querés que alguien especificamente te obsequie un chocolate? -

- Ya te dije que no. No quiero morir envenenado. - afirmó Ranma.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Takarai.

- Eh... ¡Nada! ¡Es hora de dormir! - dijo Ranma apresurado y haciendose el dormido.

- Estás loco! - murmuró Arigatou.

Rato después...

Arigatou ya estaba durmiendo. Pero Ranma aún no. Así que decidió levantarse para beber algo de leche.

Ranma bajó las escaleras y se posó enfrente de la cocina. Pudo ver que la luz de esta aún estaba prendida. Mi hijo no tenía idea de quién estaría ahí, así que sigilosamente, abrió levemente la puerta y pudo ver la silueta de una mujer cocinando algo.

- A-akane... - murmuró al darse cuenta de la muchacha que ahí estaba.

- Espero que mi chocolate haya quedado bien. Espero que le guste... - comentó Akane, quién no se había dado cuenta que Ranma la espiaba.

- "¿Qué?" - pensó Ranma apartándo su cabeza de la cocina. - "¿Ella preparó un chocolate?" - siguió pensando. - "P-para quién será...?" -

Día siguiente...

Habitación de huéspedes...

Ranma empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, abandonando el sueño que estaba teniendo y con las ganas de empezar un nuevo día. Pudo observar que él era el único que aún dormía, ya que los demás que comparten el cuarto no estaban. Así, Ranma comenzó a vestirse, poniéndose su camisa china verde (Genma: la que de vez en cuando usa) con el gorro haciendo juego.

Benjo...

Ranma se estaba lavando los dientes hasta que fue sorprendido por mí y por Tendo.

- ¡RANMA! - dijimos.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa, idiotas?! - exclamó Ranma enojando.

- ¡Akane! - exclamamos. - ¡Akane está saliendo con Arigatou! - gritaron asustados.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ranma exaltado.

- Si! Están en una cita... - llegó Nabiki con cara maliciosa.

- ¿En una cita con Takarai? - preguntó Ranma aún sin creer lo que le decían.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - lloramos con Soun.

Chabudai...

Kasumi ya había servido el desayuno. Y ya todos los habitantes de la casa estaban sentados en la mesa.

- ¡Ranma, no te preocupes! Si tu prometida te engañó todavía tenés disponible a Yoko! - dijo Nadeshiko.

- ¡Basta! ¡Me tienen harto! - dijo mi hijo abandonando la mesa y yendo afuera.

- ¿Dónde va? - preguntó Nadeshiko.

- A buscar a Akane... - contestó Nabiki.

Calles de Nerima...

- ¡Estoy cansado de esa casa de locos! - comentó Ranma, caminando con los puños cerrados.

- ¡Ranma! - exclamó Shampoo abrazando a Ranma.

- Ah, Shampoo... ¿Qué hacés por aquí? - preguntó Ranma soltándose un poco de la amazona.

- Shampoo haber hecho chocolate de San Valentín! - dijo Shampoo mostrándole a su prometido el regalo.

- ¡Gracias, Shampoo! ¡Qué amable! - dijo Ranma en marcha para comer el regalo de su amiga.

- Ranma! Shampoo haber visto a Akane muy cariñosa con Arigatou! ¿Akane desistir de Ranma? - exclamó Shampoo.

- ¿Dónde los viste? - preguntó Ranma algo apresurado.

- Si responder besar a mí? - dijo la amazona poniendo sus labios puntiagudos.

- ¡Ran-chan! - llegó Ukyo. - Te estaba buscando! He preparado este lindo corazón de chocolate solo para vos Ranma! -

- Pero Ranma comer mi chocolate! - discutió Shampoo.

- No! ¡Ranma se comerá mi chocolate! - Ukyo le siguió la corriente.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - se oyó una potente risa. - ¡Qué ingenuas son las dos! ¡Ranma comera los chocolates que yo hice! - era Kodachi.

- Vamos chicas! No discutan! Me comeré los tres! - dijo Ranma muy sonriente. - ¿Pero han visto a Akane? -

- ¿Eh? ¿Akane? Acabo de verla en la confitería Shima (autora: se me acaba se ocurrir en un momento desesperante que no sabía que poner ¡_¡ pero todo se supera con el bocho =)) , la que está a dos cuadras... ¿Por qué? - respondió Ukyo, pero Ranma ya se había ido.

- Ese estúpido! - comentó Shampoo.

- Nos dejó a nosotras... - continuó Ukyo.

- ...Para buscar a la imbécil de Akane! - concluyó Kodachi.

- ¡LOS MATAREMOS! - exclamaron las tres dirigiéndose donde Ranma.

CAFETERÍA SHIMA

Ranma había encontrado a Akane y Arigatou muy cariñosos, por lo que decidió espiarlos por una ventana.

- ¿Qué hacés? - llegó Yoko y se puso al lado de él.

- Eh... ¡Nada! - dijo Ranma haciéndose el tonto.

- Estás espiando a Akane y a Arigatou... - dijo Yoko algo triste.

- No... - contestó Ranma algo inseguro.

Con Akane y Arigatou...

- Ejem... Sos tan dulce! - comentó Akane sosteniendo la mano de Takarai.

- Vos también! Preciosa! - alagó Takarai también.

- "Ojalá que así me logre dar el dinero para Nabiki!" - pensó Akane.

- "Ojalá que pueda darle celos a Yoko..." - pensó Takarai.

- Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr! - exclamó Ranma quebrando la pared de donde estaba parado.

- R-r-ranma... - exclamó Yoko. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Qué...? No nada... jeje... - contestó Ranma algo nervioso al romper la pared.

- ... - Yoko ya se imaginaba lo que a Ranma le pasaba así que puso una mirada melancólica. - Ranma... tengo que decirte algo... - pronunció luego, algo insegura.

- Dime. Soy solo oidos... - contestó Ranma tratando de disimular su tensión.

- Eh... verás... -

- "Pensar que hoy, 14 de febrero, podría estar con Ranma aunque sea peleando. Porque siempre estuve con él en esa fecha..." - pensó Akane algo aburrida.

- "Mnmnmnmnmnmn... que lástima que Yoko no está espiándonos..." - pensaba Takarai, mientras pudo observar a Ranma que los espiaba. - "Eh...? ¿Qué hace ese ahí?" - pero su sorpresa fue aún mayúscula cuando vio detrás de mi hijo a su adorada Yoko. - "JAJAJAJA! Parece que Dios me ha escuchado! Yoko está espiándonos!" - se puso feliz.

- Akane... - exclamó Takarai sujetando la mano de Akane cortésmente. - ¡Amor mío! - exclamó abrazándola, dejando a esta sorprendida y algo tensa.

- ¡¿Q-q-q-que hacés?! - exclamó nerviosa y , a la vez, enojada.

- ¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO! - gritó Ranma explotando de celos y frente a ellos, esta actitud de Ranma puso muy triste a Yoko y se le notaba en el rostro.

- "Yoko! Mi amor! Está celosa de mí!" - pensó jubiloso Takarai.

- ¡Lo que ves, Ranma! ¡Vamos a vivir un puro y limpio amor ella y yo! - Arigatou siguió con su plan.

- ¡Oye a mi nadie me preguntó... - era Akane pero no terminó de hablar porque el agradecido la había cargado en sus brazos para salir del bar.

Calles de Nerima...

Una vez afuera, Arigatou saltó al techo y comenzó a correr. Pero era perseguido por Ranma y Yoko seguía a este.

- ¡SUELTA A AKANE! - amenazó Ranma rabioso.

- ¡No, ella es mía! - dijo Arigatou corriendo felizmente.

- ¡Suéltame, depravado! - Akane gritó pero Grachie le fue indiferente. - ¡Ranma! ¡Ayudame! - Esas palabras provocaron un pequeño elogio a Ranma, quién aún con más fuerza corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡DIJE QUE SUELTES A AKANE! - pronunció Ranma balanceándose hacia su "amigo" con la idea de una patada.

- ¡KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! - fue el sonido del pie de Ranma rozando suavemente (si, seguro) sobre la cabeza de Arigatou. Este ataque hizo que Takarai perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de Akane. Esto enfureció aún más a Ranma quién separó a los dos y comenzó a patear a Takarai por todas partes. Pero algo salió volando de su bolsillo. Era su billetera.

- Si! Al fin! - dijo Akane agarrando el monedero de Arigatou.

- ¿Qué hacés, Akane? - preguntó Ranma a su prometida, pero Akane solo pegó una gran sonrisa (algo patética) y salió corriendo con el dinero de Takarai.

- ¡HEY, DESCONSIDERADA! ESA ES TU FORMA DE AGRADECER POR HABERTE SALVADO!? - gritó Ranma a los cuatro vientos, pero Akane no le hizo caso.

DOJO TENDO

De vuelta al dojo, Akane entró felizmente a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Habitación de Nabiki...

- Lo conseguí! - dijo Akane jubilosa. - ¡Tengo la billetera de Takarai! -

- Muy bien, hermana! Dámela! - exclamó Nabiki extendiendo uno de sus brazos. Akane accedió a su pedido, pero luego le pidió el casette donde tenía grabado su casi "confesión" de amor. Nabiki aceptó y se lo dio.

Más tarde...

Yoko, Arigatou y Ranma también habían vuelto. Todos estábamos preparados para cenar luego de un largo día. Yoko estaba algo extraña, demasiado. Ranma, en cambio, estaba realmente enojado, desde que llegó que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Akane, estaba muy contenta, tenía una cara realmente feliz. Kasumi, siempre estaba sonriente así que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Takarai estaba muy incómodo, algo inquieto. Soun estaba comiendo tranquilamente y Nabiki también. Y yo cenaba más rápido que de costumbre.

- "Ranma seguro que está celoso de Akane..." - pensó Yoko dejándo de comer.

- "Seguro que Akane está tan sonriente porque salió con ese Arigatou" - pensaba Ranma mientras comía con más velocidad.

- "¡Hay! ¡Qué satisfacción! ¡Nabiki me dio el casette!" - pensó Akane con felicidad.

- "¿Dónde habré dejado mi billetera?" - pensó Arigatou algo confundido.

Rato después...

Soun y yo estábamos jugando shogi. Kasumi se ocupaba de lavar los platos y el resto miraba la televisión. De pronto sonó el timbre unas cuantas veces. Akane decidió atender y escuché:

- ¡Akane Tendo, te amo! - era Kuno.

- ¡A-a-a-akane...hola! - saludó Ryoga.

- ¡¿Dónde estar Ranma?! - preguntó Shampoo.

- Akane Tendo, más vale que me digas en dónde está Ranma... - amenazó Kodachi.

- Hola Akane! - era Ukyo. - Vine a ver a Ranma.

- ¡Shampoo, amor mío! - gritó Mousse abrazando a Akane.

- ¿Dónde está Kasumi? - llegó el doctor Tofu.

- Buenas tardes! - era mi esposa.

Luego...

- ¡Gracias por haber venido todos a vernos! - agradeció Kasumi muy contenta, mientras todos ya estaban reunidos cómodamente sentados en los zabutons. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi le dieron a Ranma un nuevo chocolate mientras que Mousse lloraba porque la amazona no le había regalado a él. En ese momento, Ryoga y Kuno se pegotearon a Akane para ver si recibían un chocolate de su parte. Takarai hizo lo mismo, solo que con Yoko. Kasumi, por su parte le dio uno al doctor Tofu, mientras este se puso a saltar de alegría. Por otra parte, a Nabiki le habían sobrado cuatro chocolates de los que había vendido, así que nos lo obsequió a Tendo, Ranma, uno a Kuno y uno a mí. Yo le recriminé a Nodoka porque no me había traido ningún regalo de San Valentín, y ella me dijo que eso era para los jóvenes. En ambiente se cambió a tenso cuando Yoko le preguntó a Ranma si podían hablar a solas.

- Está bien. - fue la respuesta de Ranma. En eso, salieron los dos afuera. El más preocupado al verlos fue Takarai, quién se levantó de un rápido movimiento y decidió ir a espiarlos. Akane también estuvo a punto de hacer eso, solo que fue detenida por Nodoka.

- Akane-chan, necesito hablar contigo... - le dijo mi esposa, posando una mano en su hombro. Akane accedió con un gesto y se dirigieron al dojo.

Dojo...

- Dígame, señora Nodoka... - le dijo Akane mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. Pero mi esposa permaneció en pie.

- Verás Akane, tan solo quería hablar con vos. De mujer a mujer. - fue la respuesta de mi señora.

- Entiendo. Dígame, la escucho. - comunicó Akane.

- ¿Has decidido hacerle un regalo a alguien especial, en este día? ¿Tienes algo en mente? - dijo Nodoka.

- Si, de hecho, preparé un chocolate... - contestó Akane algo dudosa.

- ¿Si? ¡Qué lindo! - exclamó Nodoka.

- Pero... no sé lo voy a dar. - terminó Akane dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado.

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó Nodoka algo preocupada.

- Porque a él no le va a gustar mi chocolate... - dijo Akane. - Además, él está enamorado de alguien más... -

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? - dijo Nodoka.

- Lo que escuchó. Él está enamorado de otra. - dijo Akane.

- Akane... - murmuró mi señora sujetando de los hombros a Akane. - Ranma te quiere solo a ti... -

- ¿¡Pero qué!? No no dije que me gustaba Ranma! - exclamó Akane ruborizada.

- Da igual. Pero él te quiere, muchísimo. Ya te vas a dar cuenta. - concluyó Nodoka, así que no le quedó más que retirarse del lugar. - Pensalo. - dijo un rato antes de salir del dojo, dejando a Akane en una laguna de pensamientos.

Patio...

- ¿Para que me llamabas, Yoko? - preguntó Ranma sentado frente al estanque. Yoko tan solo se acomodó frente a él, pero con la mirada hacia abajo.

- "No sé si hacerlo. Creo que él quiere a Akane." - pensaba Yoko.

- Yoko! - Ranma la llamó.

- Mirá Ranma. Seré directa con vos, no me gusta dar vueltas. - aclaró Yoko. Pero Ranma la miraba con cara de asombro.

- Tomá. - le dijo Yoko dándole un objeto envuelto con papel de regalo.

- A ver... - dijo Ranma desembolviendo el regalo. - Un corazón de chocolate! Gracias! - dijo Ranma sonriendo.

- Sé que te hubiera gustado más un chocolate de Akane, pero tenía que darte uno, ya no soportaba más. - dijo Yoko.

- ¿Qué me hubiera gustado más un chocolate de Akane? Ella cocina horrible... ¿Te volviste loca? - preguntó Ranma en forma irónica. Estas palabras hicieron que Yoko recuperaba algo de esperanza.

- Yo no me refiero al gusto del chocolate. Yo me refiero a otra cosa... - preguntó Yoko. - ...Me refiero a si te gusta... -

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ranma ante la pregunta inesperada de Yoko.

- Ranma, vos me... yo todavía... yo todavía estoy enamorada de vos... - afirmó Yoko jugando con sus manos por los nervios.

- Yoko, yo... - dijo Ranma. - Mirá Yoko yo... -

- ¿Estás enamorado de Akane, cierto? - dijo Yoko, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - Me lo imaginé... - concluyó Yoko. - Voy a acostarme, estoy algo cansada... -

- Yoko... - Ranma la llamó pero ella estaba de espalda. - Gracias... - contestó Ranma. Yoko giró la cabeza y sonrió.

- "Esa sonrisa me recuerda a Akane" - pensó Ranma. - Kawaii - dijo luego.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Yoko.

- Que tienes una hermosa sonrisa... - concluyó Ranma. Yoko pegó otra risita y se fue.

- ... - Ranma estaba hundindo en sus pensamientos. - Puf! Tengo 5 chocolates, creo que este fue mi record. Me voy a hacer una panzada. - comentó Ranma para si.

- Que suerte tenés Saotome... - era Arigatou, quién había estado espiando a Ranma y a Yoko desde el comienzo de su charla.

- Takarai... - pronunció Ranma al ver llegar a su amigo.

- Sabés Ranma... Me gustaría estar en tu lugar... - comentó Arigatou.

- No te creas que es fácil y divertido ser un Saotome... - afirmó Ranma.

- Vamos Ranma! Sos experto en artes marciales, el mejor. Vivís en una casa realmente envidiable. Tenés a cinco lindas chicas a tu disposisión... - dijo Arigatou.

- ¿Cinco chicas? ¿Quién es la quinta? - preguntó Ranma.

- ¿Qué no es Akane? - preguntó Arigatou.

- ¿Akane? No. Estás equivocado. - respondió Ranma indiferente.

- Vamos Ranma! Me vas a negar que no te diste cuenta de lo celosa que es de vos!? - exclamó Takarai.

- Vos no conocés a Akane... - afirmó Akane. - Ella no es como la demás. Es diferente. -

- ¿Por eso te gusta, no? - preguntó con muy poca duda. Ranma se alarmó ante tal oración y trató de defender su orgullo como siempre. Solo que está vez no habló.

- Como dice el refrán: "El que calla, otorga" - contestó Arigatou algo burlón.

Rato después...

Dentro de la casa estaban todos reunidos. Yo jugaba al shogi con mi amigo Soun mientras que mi esposa me hacia masajes. Kasumi hablaba en la cocina muy contenta con el doctor Tofu. Nabiki nogociaba con su colega Kuno. Mousse insistió tanto que Shampoo le diera un chocolate que le preparó uno. Ukyo, al ver que Ranma no aparecía, le dio un chocolate que le sobraba a Ryoga. Y Yoko estaba sentada afuera apoyada en el hombro de Arigatou.

- Sabes que Arigatou...? - dijo Yoko.

- Eh... ¿Qué? - preguntó Algo nervioso.

- Si tuvieras trenza saldría con vos... - dijo Yoko provocando una gran felicidad en Arigatou.

En el techo...

Ranma debe tener el trasero de asero, porque se la pasa muy bien en el techo. Bueno, para gustos no hay nada escrito. Pero si, mi primogénito estaba acostado en el techo, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cabeza, con una de sus piernas cruzadas.

- Hola Ranma! - saludó Akane sentándose cerca de él. - ¿Qué hacías, eh? -

- Pensaba... - contestó Ranma, aún sin mirarla, solo observaba el cielo.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué? - preguntó Akane algo enojadita.

- En vos... - respondió Ranma indiferente.

- ¿E-e-en mí? - dijo Akane aún sin poder creérselo.

- Si, en vos... - contestó Ranma. - Quería saber porqué saliste hoy con Arigatou. -

- ¿Eso? Salí porque Nabiki me chantajeó, él le debía plata. Se lo pedí muchas veces, pero él no me prestó atención. Así que salí con él, para ver si me daba algo... - Akane respondió el planteo que le había hecho su prometido (Akane: Basta!). - ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

- Por nada en especial... - respondió Ranma.

- ¿Solo pensabas en eso? - interrogó Akane.

- No. También pensaba en que son las 11 pm. ya está por terminar San Valentín. -

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? - preguntó Akane.

- Nada. Solo pensaba en eso. -

- ... - hubo una pausa larga.

- Ranma... yo... - dijo Akane. - Sé que no te va a gustar, pero... - Ranma la miraba extrañado, hasta que Akane sacó un paquete envuelto. - Dudé en dártelo, pero... ya lo había preparado... y yo... - Ranma abrió el regalo y su cara fue de sorpresa al encontrarse con un corazón de chocolate.

- A-akane... - dijo Ranma con algo de alegría.

- ¡Si no lo querés, dámelo! - Akane intentó sacárselo, pero Ranma esquivó su brazo.

- ¿¡Crees que no lo quiero!? ¡Que niña estúpida que sos! - afirmó Ranma empezando a morder su chocolate.

- R-ranma... - pronunció Akane sorprendida, pero satisfecha.

- "Puag! Que feo está esto!" - pensó mi primogénito.

- Gracias Ranma... - pronunció Akane feliz.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ranma parando de comer. Pero Akane le contestó con un abrazo algo fuerte.

- ... - Ranma entró en un corto shock. Así que terminó correspondiendo al abrazo de Akane.

- R-ranma... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! - dijo Akane aún abrazándolo.

- Igualmente, Akane... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! - exclamó Ranma, sin separarse de su prometida.

- ¡EJEM! - se escuchó atrás de ellos. Ambos se separaron por instinto, y allí estábamos todos, mirando la romántica cena.

- Te vamos a matar Ranma! - exclamaron los que pretendían a Akane y sus otras prometidas.

- ¡P-paren! ¡No es lo que parece! - gritó Ranma pensando en su último adios.

FINIS

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Estuvo bueno el fic? Siento a muchos que se esperaban un poco más de acción en este episodio, pero tenía que hacer un "Happy end" digamos, así que quedó así. Espero que les haya gustado, va si llegaron hasta acá, algo les gustó.

Espero que no les haya sido chocante porque metí a personajes nuevos. Sin embargo, creo que a mucho les gustó. Es más, una chica me escribió diciendome que le encantó el personaje de Yoko! Que honor! La verdad es que creo que se me es más difícil inventar personajes que crear una historia. Pero bueno, todo lleva trabajo. La verdad es que estoy contenta de haber terminado esta historia, ya que había quedado colgada por mi pagina web. Pero ya pasó, la terminé y estoy conforme. Ahora me dedicaré a mi 3° a lo loco, quiero hacer un darkfic, y prometo que será mejor que este y mi 1° fic.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés... o chino:

Dojo: es una escuela donde se practica artes marciales. En mi 4to fic de "El baile de dojos: ¿Ficción o realidad?" di una gran explicación sobre todo lo que conozco de los dojos (pero no soy una encarta, tampoco).

Yenes: bue' me parece que no había explicado esto hasta ahora, supuestamente ya lo saben, pero es la moneda japonesa.

Hentai: es el término que más usa Akane para llamar a Ranma. Tiene varios significados, pero la chica violenta del mazo lo usa para decirle "pervertido". Pero "hentai" también está referido a la pornografía japonesa.

Chabudai: este término debe estar ultra-reconocido es la mesa donde se reunen siempre la familia Tendo y Saotome. Es una mesa baja y demasiado pesada.

Sensei: en japonés significa "maestro".

Genkan: en Japón hay una costumbre que cuando uno entra a una casa debe hacerlo descalzo. Esto es porque el suelo es sagrado y no debe ensuciarse con la mugre de los zapatos. El genkan es el lugar donde se deposita esas zapatillas.

Shogi: juego japonés, muy parecido al ajedrez.

Chan: sufijo utilizado por los japoneses para referirse cariñosamente a alguien.

Zabuton: almohadones que se usan para sentarse en el suelo

Kawaii: en japonés quiere decir "bonito" o "lindo".

Shima: este término significa "isla" en nipon. No sé si es un sufijo, no estoy segura.

Día de San Valentín: Decidí dejar esto a lo último, para dar una "amplia" explicación.

El 14 de febrero, como todos sabemos, se festeja mundialmente el día de San Valentín. Pero en Japón es algo peculiar ese festejo, ya que no se regalan flores, bombones o tarjetas. En realidad son las mujeres las que regalan en ese día, y el regalo es un chocolate en forma de corazón preparado por ellas. El significado de que una mujer te regale un chocolate de esos depende de la edad que tengas. En realidad se le regala a los hombres que la mujer conozca, como un gesto de cortesía, no del cual una esté enamorada. Pero los chicos y adolescentes están mandando un mensaje amoroso. Pero el 14 de marzo es el White Day (día blanco), donde es la hora de los hombres. Estos le regalan chocolate blanco a las mujeres que le regalaron en San Valentín, que como el tipo regala a todas, no se sabe quién chica le gusta. Entre las parejas oficiales, el hombre le regala a su novia o esposa, además del chocolate, una bombacha blanca pero enrrollada en forma de rosa. Hay algo de lo que no estoy segura, pero igual se los explico: vi en un anime (Metantei Conan para ser exacta) donde una mujer le regala a un hombre un chocolate y este lo rechaza, pero luego otra mujer le regala otro al mismo tipo y este lo acepta y se lo come, esa mujer era la que él amaba. Yo deduje entonces que el tipo lo comió como muestra de amor correspondido, pero no estoy segura. Si alguien sabe de esto, comuniquenmelo. Igual vamos a suponer que no porque Ranma se comió TODOS los chocolates que le dieron sus pretendientes y él no está enamorado de todas, sino que es un glotón, pero si en verdad las quiere, Akane tiene derecho de llamarle "hentai".

Eso fue todo, así que si quieren contactar conmigo sobre el fic escríbanme a porotamania .ar ¡Chau! Los veo en en mi tercer fanfictión!

+++++++++++++++++,-.

+++++++++++++++++|Sayounara!|

+++++++++++++++++| +++++++++|+++++++++++++++,-.

+++++++++++++++++`-'++++++++++++++|++++++++ +|

++++++++++++++++++++++||++|)_(|++++++++++| +Matane!+|

++++++++++++++++++++++||++/_+++_\++++++++++| +++++++++|

++++++++++++++++++++++|| /_\_/_\\++++++++++)-'

++++++++++++++++++++++|| |\/~"~\/|++++_.-.

+++++++++++++++++++++.-| /\\+++/\+++,,, ,/

+++++++++++++++++++++|_/~ ,-~~~-. \( c;^++/`/

++++++++++++++++++++++\++.+++++++. \~~-'_/~

+++++++++++++++++++++++`-|+++++++/ | / `\~_/

++++++++++++++++++++++++|_.+++++: / / / \`-._

++++++++++++++++++++++++/++\_.~~\ \\ (/\. \._ ~`-._

++++++++++++++++++++++++\+++`_=++++)|\)++/ . \ ~`-.,-'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++\_`"++`-~++\_/+++`,`-.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Compiled by Dov Sherman

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)  
La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


End file.
